El mañana elegido
by Sawako'chann02
Summary: SPOILER ¿Qué pasaría si Steve utilizara su último salto temporal para regresar al 2012 y no a 1970? Si no puede revivir al Tony de su realidad, le dará un mejor futuro al de ésta, aunque suponga un reto volver a conocerlo. No va a quedarse mucho tiempo, se dice, solo el necesario. Lo que él no sabe, es que su misión nunca fue devolver las gemas, sino amar al egocéntrico Tony Stark.
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola, holaaa!_

_Por Dios, no me maten._

_Ya sé que tengo otra historia pendiente, ya sé, pero, en serio, vi End Game y no pude evitar pensar en crear esta historia. Trataba de escribir la otra y mi imaginación volaba hacia acá. Así que decidí dejar de autotorturarme y hacerla de una vez, jajaja. No tengo muchas cosas planeadas para este fic, salvo la idea principal, pero todo irá surgiendo en el camino con un poco de imaginación. No sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero les aseguro que cada uno llevará mi corazón dentro._

_No se preocupen por mi otra historia, prometo actualizarla pronto. Este año empezó muy ocupado, lleno de cosas por hacer que les iré contando a través de los capítulos en las notas. Por lo mientras les comparto que ya en una semana comienzan mis vacaciones de la universidad y podré escribir y ponerme al día por aquí. De verdad ya extrañaba volver. Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante:_

_Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos para crear historias._

_Esta historia surgió de mi cabecita así que es 100% original. Si ven otra igual avísenme, no vayan a creer que me ando robando la historia en inglés o en español._

_A lo largo de este fic verán algunas frases que quizá les parezcan familiares a algunos de ustedes. ¿Por qué digo algunos? Porque si han visto Tsubasa, sabrán que Yuuko, la bruja de las dimensiones, tiene unas frases buenísimas que he decidido utilizar aquí. Yuuko también sale en otro anime/manga pero no recuerdo cual. Bueno, pues me he inspirado en esta peculiar bruja que habla del destino y de las dimensiones para crear un personaje con el que jamás había trabajado pero que conocerán en este primer capítulo y con el cual estoy muy muy emocionada._

_El título de este fic es el nombre de un capítulo del anime Tsubasa, si no mal recuerdo es el capítulo número 11 según Wikipedia._

_Sin más que decir por el momento, los dejo con la historia._

* * *

.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1.

* * *

Mirando alrededor, se percató de lo bien que lucía todo. Y de lo triste y solo que se sentía él.

Después del chasquido de Tony, el ejército de Thanos –_ y Thanos_ – se evaporó. Pero Tony dio sus últimas palabras, miró por última vez a su alrededor, sonrió por última vez y su vida se evaporó. La última vez, la última… Virginia –_ Pepper, perdón, él no se acostumbraba a llamarla de esa forma_ – cerró los ojos de su amado dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, y después lloró. Al igual que todos. Al igual que él.

El funeral fue la parte más triste de la despedida. Incineraron su cuerpo y las cenizas las arrojaron al lago de la casa donde Tony había vivido durante cinco años con Pepper y su hija. Vio cómo, poco a poco, el pequeño barquito construido con ramitas se fue alejando de ellos, llevando encima el corazón metálico de Tony. La prueba de que tenía corazón y de que se había sacrificado por la humanidad, anteponiendo la vida y la felicidad de todos por encima de la suya.

¿Qué había sucedido después?

Todo había sido tan rápido, tan difuso. Steve no podía recordar a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido luego del adiós. En realidad, los sentimientos eran tantos, a la vez de alegría por la victoria, pero de fracaso por la pérdida de Tony, que nadie sabía si reír o llorar. Y él no era la excepción. Las familias ahora estaban completas, los niños que habían quedado huérfanos habían recuperado a sus padres, los negocios cerrados habían reabierto sus puertas, las escuelas se habían llenado de alumnos de nuevo. Los que permanecieron tras el primer chasquido de Thanos eran ahora mayores, marcados por la pérdida y el reencuentro. El mundo… no, el universo, mejor dicho, estaba marcado, y nada había que se pudiese hacer contra eso. Por la memoria de los que se quedaron correrían siempre esos cinco años de obsoleto pasar del tiempo, de la vida sin vida que habían ido construyendo. En realidad, no solo los que se evaporaron se habían perdido: todos lo habían hecho.

¿Cómo reparar el mundo después de algo tan grande, increíble, y monstruoso como lo que les había sucedido? Todos tardarían en volver a ser los que alguna vez fueron, aunque Steve sabía que nada volvería a ser igual a pesar de que la mayoría había vuelto y la vida parecía ir mejor. Porque Tony no estaría con ellos más, haciendo sus bromas de mal gusto, sus comentarios sarcásticos insoportables, sus sonrisas, sus ojos grandes y expresivos, su inteligencia… su todo. Iron Man sería recordado y, con el tiempo, lo olvidarían. Olvidarían su sacrificio porque eso es el mundo: egoísta. Y Natasha, la increíble y mortal espía con la que había convivido tantos años y que se había vuelto su amiga entrañable. Ni siquiera habían podido darle un merecido entierro después de su sacrificio, pues aunque volvieran a Vormir no encontrarían su cuerpo. Según Thor y los Guardianes de la Galaxia, el planeta absorbe el sacrificio y lo hace parte de él. Así que… ella ni siquiera sería recordada por la humanidad porque no era un superhéroe público como lo fue Iron Man.

Sin duda extrañaría a ambos. Nada podría devolverles la vida, ni siquiera las gemas, pero Steve confiaba en que ahora se encontrarían descansando en algún lugar mejor. En que su misión estaba terminada en este universo. En que ellos, de alguna forma, sabían que sus sacrificios habían valido la pena y que, ahora, el mundo seguía siendo el que alguna vez fue. Uno donde podría crecer la hija de Tony…

— ¿Steve, estás listo? — una mano se agitó arriba y abajo frente a su rostro repetidas veces. Steve parpadeó, espabiló y miró a la persona que le hablaba—. Estamos esperándote. —le dijo Bucky con una mueca liviana parecida a una sonrisa, con dos mechones rebeldes cayéndole sobre la frente.

—Sí, sí. —Steve asintió. Respiró profundo, se puso de pie, y se sacudió los pantalones. Hacía un día hermoso a las afueras de la ciudad. Podía apreciar el lago cristalino, el aire puro que se respiraba, las nubes que se esponjaban en el cielo y, sin embargo, todo se sentía diferente para él. Todo excepto la soledad —. ¿Dónde está Sam? —

—Por aquí, Cap. —el mencionado salió detrás de unos arbustos cargando con él un maletín con doble seguridad y tecnología hecha para soportar las gemas. Él se acercó a Steve y abrió el maletín. Los tres miraron las preciosas y brillantes gemas que yacían en el interior, cuidadosamente colocadas dentro de contenedores especiales para evitar percances en el camino de regreso a sus orígenes. No cualquiera podía tocar las preciosas gemas, así que era mejor tener el debido cuidado con ellas. Sam volvió a cerrar el maletín cuando estuvieron seguros de que todo estaba perfectamente colocado, y, tras una mirada, le dio el maletín al Capitán—. Estamos listos, Cap.

—Bien, pues manos a la obra. —dijo Steve, cargando el maletín con las gemas y estirando la mano libre. El Mjolnir llegó en dos segundos a su mano con un sonido como si el martillo cortara el aire. Todos sonrieron.

—Quién diría que algún día serías digno. —se mofó Bucky, con gracia y burla pero también con cariño y lleno de reconocimiento. Steve era un alma grande, un buen ciudadano y un increíble superhéroe. Haría lo mejor, estaba seguro de ello. Y lo comprobó cuando, dejando a un lado el maletín y el martillo, Steve le dio un abrazo apretado. Bucky lo sabía, algo dentro de él conocía este tipo de abrazos, este adiós implícito. Esta despedida de amigos por un largo, largo tiempo.

—No hagas nada malo que yo no haría. —le murmuró Steve, con una voz un tanto estrangulada. Después de los sucesos, no había habido tiempo para los abrazos fraternales, así que este era el primero y, no sabía por qué, tenía la sensación de que pasaría largo tiempo antes de abrazarse de nuevo.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo si todas las tonterías te las llevas contigo? —Bucky sonrió, separándose del abrazo y sintiendo dentro de su pecho un ligero vacío que anunciaba una partida.

Steve abrazó a Sam y luego a Hulk – _Bruce, como sea_ – y caminó hasta el centro del portal que habían reconstruido para él. Era su deber llevar las gemas de regreso a casa, Bruce/Hulk se lo había prometido a Ancestral y era tiempo de cumplir con la promesa. Había una serie de cosas por las cuales él era el indicado para este trabajo: Hulk estaba fuera de combate por su brazo, Thor y los Guardianes se habían ido al espacio para ayudar a otros planetas –_ y buscar a Gamora, aunque Peter Quill no había querido decirlo en voz alta –_, Capitana Marvel estaría haciendo la misma tarea con planetas muy lejanos en el universo, T'Challa regresaría a su pueblo para gobernar y ponerse al día con sus obligaciones de Rey, Hawkeye había regresado con su familia y no pensaba separarse ni un segundo de ella, Antman era bueno pero muy despistado a veces, Doctor Strange tenía el deber de proteger la realidad en la que se encontraban, Spiderman… no, ni pensarlo, no arriesgaría al niño de nuevo. Sam, Bucky, y WarMachine no podrían completar este trabajo con tanto éxito como él. Así que era el elegido.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – le preguntó Sam, aun indeciso sobre si dejarlo marchar solo sería la mejor opción. Steve cargaba el destino del universo en sus manos, pues con un poder semejante al de las gemas, cualquiera podría ser un peligro en los diferentes sitios que el Cap visitaría. – Aún puedo ponerme el traje y acomp-

— No, Sam, esta es mi misión. – Steve cortó sus palabras y le sonrió conciliador desde su posición – Será mejor si te quedas aquí y ayudas a limpiar todo el desastre que hemos dejado con la llegada de Thanos. Mucha gente allá afuera necesita ayuda también. No es nada sencillo saber que estuvieron cinco años atrapados en una realidad alterna dentro de una gema… Y tú eres el adecuado para esto. – San asintió ante las palabras del Capitán América.

—Bien, bien. —sonrió un poco, rascándose la nuca ligeramente con la mano. Steve confiaba en él como para dejarle esta importante tarea y no lo defraudaría. Después de todo, tenía razón. La gente estaría confusa, desubicada, y querrían explicaciones, alguien que les aclarara qué carajos había sucedido. Y los héroes más poderosos del planeta tenían el deber de hacerlo.

Steve activó el traje y el casco cubrió su rostro. Se aseguró que tenías las suficientes partículas Pym para realizar los viajes y regresar. Tomó nuevamente el maletín y el martillo en su mano izquierda y se preparó para el viaje a través del tubo cuántico. Gracias a las coordenadas de todos los viajes que habían hecho para la misión de recolectar las gemas, sabía perfectamente las coordenadas para aterrizar en los lugares precisos. El Capitán América le dio un último vistazo al cielo, a su alrededor, a sus amigos, y finalmente miró a Banner y le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Banner asintió y le deseó feliz viaje, después encendió el equipo y Steve desapareció en un santiamén.

—Bien, ahora haré el conteo para traer a Steve de regreso. Él se tomará el tiempo que necesite, pero para nosotros, esto durará algunos segundos solamente. – Hulk habló, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Al haber hecho la fusión, sus gafas se habían abierto un poco debido a que el tamaño de su cabeza se había ampliado, así que ahora sus gafas se le resbalaban constantemente. Bien, no podía quejarse – Regresaremos al Capitán en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… — Y nada sucedió.

Steve no volvió.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Planeta: VORMIR.**

**Año: 2014**

Su primera parada fue Vormir. Necesitaba dejar la gema del alma porque era la que más le dolía y no podía llevarla consigo más tiempo.

Se arrodilló en una de las tantas piedras del planeta terroso y lleno de tormentas y, sin quitarse el casco del traje que le brindaba protección y oxígeno suficiente para seguir respirando, abrió el maletín después de asegurase que no había nadie cerca. En realidad no había nadie en el planeta salvo el espíritu que custodiaba la gema y que vivía esperando a que ésta volviera a él.

Steve sacó la gema, brillante y hermosa, ovalada, y la apretó un momento en su mano, como si pudiera sentir el alma de Natasha dentro de ésta. Abrió la mano y contempló la dorada gema en su palma, aguardando, esperando el siguiente sacrificio. Cerró el maletín y, con su mano libre, hizo un pequeño hoyo en la tierra para guardarla ahí.

—Adiós, Nat. – le murmuró al viento — Todos en casa mandan saludos. Hemos ganado. —y sonrió, evitando soltar alguna lágrima porque no podía limpiarla por el casco. Entonces colocó la gema en el hoyo y la cubrió con la tierra, como si estuviera plantando una semilla. La tierra vibró debajo de él, y la gema se hundió más y más hasta desaparecer por completo de su vista.

La primera gema estaba de vuelta en casa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Planeta: MORAG**

**Año: 2014**

Si bien habría sido más fácil ocupar alguna nave y viajar por el espacio, Steve sabía que no quería demorarse mucho tiempo en dejar las gemas donde correspondía. Thanos, el Titán Loco, debería andar por alguna parte del universo urdiendo planes para recolectar las gemas y, si lograban identificar algún punto con extraño poder en el universo, no dudaba que irían a por él en menos de un minuto, y no podía arriesgarse a que le quitaran las gemas. Así que hacer un viaje temporal entre Vormir y Morag le pareció la mejor idea para despistar cualquier indicio que el titán o su orden pudiesen llegar a tener.

No tenía mucho tiempo tampoco, pues sabía que Peter Quill llegaría en cualquier momento a tratar de robar la gema, así que la colocaría en su sitio. Era la gema del poder, la más cuidadosa para manejar. En ningún momento había soltado el martillo ni el maletín, y no lo haría. Perder cualquiera de las dos cosas significaría el fin y el fracaso de su misión, y quién sabe qué destinos inciertos podría desatar en estas líneas del tiempo.

Con paso cauteloso entró en la cámara donde se guardaba la piedra. Tenía miedo de que alguna trampa le saliera de repente por los techos, o que el suelo se abriera… Juraba solemnemente no ver más películas de tesoros escondidos con Sam, ya lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

Abrió el maletín y extrajo la piedra del poder con mucho cuidado, siempre al pendiente de que el contenedor estuviera bien sellado para no causar problemas. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa que despedía una luz suave, y la colocó. El suelo bajo sus pies tembló, del techo cayeron algunas piedras y un poco de polvo, y la mesa de piedra tallada con escrituras ilegibles se elevó un poco, la luz se hizo más cegadora y entonces la piedra y su contenedor quedaron suspendidos en el aire, sobre la mesa y entre la luz. La gema estaba en su lugar de origen.

Steve suspiró. Bien, solo quedaban cuatro más.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Planeta: ASGARD**

**Año: 2013**

Bueno, nunca se imaginó aterrizar precisamente aquí, y menos con un hombre vestido completamente de dorado, que estaba viéndolo a través de su arma con la que le estaba apuntando al cuello. A la yugular, precisamente. Y esos ojos dorados que no dejaban de verlo estaban empezando a incomodarlo.

— Soy Heimdal, el Dios Guardián de Asgard. ¿De dónde has venido? —le cuestionó con voz firme, sin quitarle el arma que estaba a medio centímetro de su cuello – Apareciste de la nada y quero una explicación. —

—Thor me dijo que aparecería aquí. Es imposible entrar a Asgard sin pasar primero por tu morada, ¿eh?... Al parecer solo Thor pudo hacerlo. — Steve sonrió dificultosamente, subiendo las manos en símbolo de paz – Soy Steve Rogers, y… vengo del futuro a devolver la gema de la realidad. —decidió decir la verdad. Thor le habló sobre este personaje. No era para nada fácil tratar con él, pues su deber era nunca dejarse influenciar, ya que la responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad del pueblo de Asgard era suya. Así que, le dijo el Dios del Trueno, era mejor decirle la verdad o podría sentir su furia.

—Así que un viajero en el tiempo con una gema. Es imposible. Jane Foster tiene la gema de la realidad corriendo por sus venas. —le dijo el hombre, tan seguro de sí mismo que su mano ni siquiera dudó en quedarse como estaba: apuntándole al cuello.

—Ya no. Esta mañana la robamos, pero ahora la devuelvo después de haberla usado. No me gustaría alterar la realidad más de lo que ya lo está, así que he venido a devolverla. ¿Puedo mostrártela para que me creas? —le preguntó, con una voz neutra que no dejaba reflejar ninguna clase de miedos o mentiras. Heimdal asintió y dejó de amenazarlo – gracias al cielo –. Steve tomó el maletín y, cuando lo iba a abrir, Heimdal lo empujó ligeramente con su lanza.

—Yo lo haré. —le dijo. Steve se hizo a un lado y lo dejó. Entonces Heimdal abrió el maletín y, efectivamente, comprobó que estaba diciendo la verdad. Miró a Steve con un poco de sorpresa pintada en sus masculinas facciones, pero finalmente tomó la gema de la realidad con su respectivo contenedor, y le dijo: — Déjamelo a mí. La pondré donde debe de ser, será imposible que lo hagas tú. Puedo ser invisible ante los demás si quiero, así que yo colocaré esta gema dentro de Jane Foster. Confía en mí. El destino está escrito y así es como debe ser. Sería peligroso si alguien te ve merodeando por los pasillos del castillo. —

—Bien, bien. Confío en ti, Thor me dijo que lo hiciera. —Steve sonrió un poco aliviado, y de repente recordó algo: —Por cierto. Thor del futuro tomó este martillo sin permiso, así que he venido a devolverlo también. —Steve agarró sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo el martillo del piso ante los ojos atónitos de Heimdal, quien comprobó porqué era este hombre el que tenía la misión de devolver las gemas a su sitio. Él era digno del martillo, digno de llevar las gemas, digno de confianza de realizar su misión con éxito y responsabilidad. Heimdal se arrodilló ante él, ante lo que pudiera ser un nuevo gobernante de Asgard. Steve se sorprendió y se arrodilló con él, con las orejas completamente rojas de la vergüenza —. Vamos, no hagas eso. Aun tienes un Dios aquí que no sabe que puedo cargar su martillo, así que no se lo digas o me buscará para matarme. — y ambos rieron.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Planeta: TIERRA**

**Año: 2012**

Agachó la cabeza cuando un chitauri le pasó casi rozando el cabello. Dios, olvidó lo rápido y feroces que eran. Bien, aquí tenía que hacer dos paradas rápidas que no requerían un salto en el tiempo, así que sería un poco más fácil y la desubicación sería menor, pues sentía un ligero mareo por los saltos cuánticos dados con anterioridad. Si él era un súper soldado y aun así sentía la fuerza de los viajes, ¿qué habría pasado con un simple mortal? Cuando otro chitauri pasó volando encima de él, no lo pensó más y decidió avanzar. Ya dejaría sus preguntas existenciales para después.

Avanzó cuidadosamente por las calles destruidas de Nueva York. La ventaja de aterrizar en la batalla es que nadie se fijaba en él. Así que, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Banner, llegó a donde debería vivir la portadora de la gema del tiempo en este momento: El Santuario de Nueva York. Tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió después de cinco minutos, y como a Steve se le hizo de mala educación entrar sin tocar, dejó el maletín en el suelo y, cuando un chitauri pasó cerca de él, dio un salto grande y se colgó de su aerodeslizador tumbando al extraterrestre de un certero golpe en la columna. Bien, había sido bastante sencillo. Estar años en combate después de que lo descongelaran, le había ayudado a perfeccionar ciertas técnicas que no tenía en 2012 cuando recién se reincorporó al mundo.

Volvió por el maletín y subió hasta el techo del edificio. Dejó el aerodeslizador estacionado en una esquina del techo y, con un salto grácil, aterrizó en el techo. Ella lo estaba esperando.

—Muy educado de tu parte tocar. Siento no haber podido abrirte pero estoy un poco ocupada aquí. —le mencionó una mujer calva vestida de amarillo sin si quiera verle, mientras hacía movimientos raros y destruía naves enemigas con sus manos. Steve la relacionó con Doctor Strange. Era el mismo tipo de magia. Ella hizo un movimiento final y una especie de escudo dorado cubrió el perímetro de su casa. Todo chitauri que se acercaba, explotaba de inmediato. Ahora sí lo miró.

—Soy Steve Rogers. He venido a regresarte la gema del tiempo. —dijo Steve, aun admirando la obra que ella había construido tan solo con sus manos. Un escudo fantástico. La mujer calva se acercó parsimoniosamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, como si la paz fuera una parte interna de su alma y su cuerpo. Lo miró fijamente. Así que este era el Steve Rogers que tanto había visto en sus visiones.

— No has tardado nada, un minuto aproximadamente. —dijo ella con una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa—. Si estás aquí, debo suponer que todo salió bien en tu realidad. — afirmó concienzudamente, ofreciéndole a Steve un asiento en su terraza. Él agradeció el gesto y tomó asiento en la silla de madera tallada, cerrando por un momento los ojos y sintiendo aún el mareo del último salto. Dios, ya quería volver a casa y tomar una siesta.

—Derrotamos a Thanos, pero… hubo sacrificios. Me gustaría haber podido hacer más… haberlo evitado. Tendría que haber luchado más, haber tomado yo el guante… yo… Dios. Esto es difícil. —suspiró, mirando hacia el cacho de cielo protegido que podía desde su posición. Apretó los puños, sintiendo, por primera vez, la impotencia de no salvar a sus amigos al decirlo en voz alta a alguien más. La mujer lo miró fijamente, con una mirada profunda y conocedora que Steve no supo distinguir. No era necesario que él le dijera lo que había pasado porque ella ya lo sabía. Ella protegía las realidades, por supuesto que conocía cada una de ellas… y conocía la que estaba a punto de existir.

—Era algo inevitable. Y por esa misma razón has llegado hasta aquí. —ella le dijo. Steve no supo interpretar si su frase fue a modo de consuelo, o de pronta resignación, o de esperanza. Dios, él solo quería ponerse a llorar y olvidar que todo esto había pasado.

—Quizá pude evitarlo. —se lamentó, todavía reacio a aceptar que sus amigos estaban muertos.

—Pero no lo hiciste, Steve. Era el destino. Y el tuyo es este. —la mujer se acercó a él y estiro su blanca mano—. Dame la gema. —le dijo. El rubio se puso de pie, fue hasta el maletín, y sacó una de las tres gemas que le quedaban por entregar. Era verde, hermosa, y ligera al tacto.

—Toma. —se la puso en la palma de la mano. La gema resplandeció en cuanto estuvo con su dueña. La mujer calva la colocó dentro de lo que parecía ser un relicario, hizo un movimiento de manos y éste se cerró resguardando la gema. Steve miró hacia el cielo todavía cubierto por el hechizo dorado—. Bueno, no puedo perder más tiempo, tengo que devolver estas últimas gemas, y no tengo tanto tiempo para regresar la de la mente. —se dio ánimos. Giró hacia la mujer, quien lo estaba viendo de forma grácil, casi como un venado mirando una flor—. Debo irme.

—Te acompañaré. No podrás dejar esa gema tú solo, te verán. —le mencionó ella, haciendo otro movimiento de manos para reforzar el escudo sobre su casa—. Vamos. —mencionó y abrió la puerta que daba a la entrada de su casa—. No vayas a resbalarte, acabo de encerar el piso.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ella lo ayudó a llegar hasta la escena que estaba esperando: el momento justo después de que él tomara el maletín.

Esperó que su "Steve" antiguo se fuera con el maletín y la gema, y entonces dejó el maletín con la gema de regreso, frente a la puerta del elevador por donde saldrían los Agentes de Shield. La mujer lo había ayudado a dejar el maletín en su lugar al ralentizar el tiempo y cubrir la realidad con fragmentos superpuestos de otras realidades.

Él estaba sinceramente sorprendido de los poderes de la misteriosa mujer que, de repente, había decidido ayudarle en su misión. Pensó que quizá ella quería robarle las gemas, pero Bruce le había dicho que tuviera confianza en ella, al igual que Doctor Strange quien mencionó que, si a ella no le parecía algo, despegaba tu cuerpo de tu alma y te hacía delirar. Así que mejor tomaba el consejo de confiar en ella.

—¿Podemos… ? —Steve se giró hacia la mujer, dejándola ver la añoranza escondida detrás de sus pupilas azules. Necesitaba solo una mirada, solo una. Aunque fuera de lejos, no necesitaba acercarse, solo quería ver a Natasha… y a Tony Stark.

—No. —le respondió firmemente—. No puedo permanecer más tiempo alterando la realidad con espejismos, o habrá consecuencias graves. Lo mejor es que sigas tu camino y regreses la última gema. —le aconsejó. Rompió con sus manos el hechizo y la realidad pareció tomar formas distintas y luego volver a lo que era. Ambos estaban a mitad de un pasillo totalmente solo.

—Sí, tienes razón. —ocultó la ligera decepción que se instaló en su pecho, pero entonces recordó su misión. Suspiró hondamente y tomó el maletín con la última gema que tenía que devolver. Ajustó su reloj con las coordenadas precisas para regresar al momento en que Tony había tomado el Tesseracto, y antes de volver a viajar, miró a la mujer que estaba frente a él observándolo: —Gracias. —le dijo agradecido—. No habría podido hacerlo sin ti. Me has sido de muchísima ayuda.

—No es nada. Lo habría hecho por cualquiera de tus compañeros. —le sonrió por primera vez en el día. El pecho de Steve sintió un confort precioso al sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Todos habían dado su mejor esfuerzo y él tenía la obligación de hacer que valiera la pena.

—¿Cómo puedo llamarte? —recordó que ella no le había dicho su nombre. En realidad, nadie le dijo su nombre, solo se referían a ella como la Hechicera. Bruce y Strange le dijeron que la reconocería en cuanto la viera y así fue, pero aún así sentía la curiosidad.

—Soy la Hechicera Suprema de las Artes Místicas. —se presentó por fin—. Pero puedes llamarme Ancestral. —le ofreció la mano. Steve la tomó y le dio un cordial apretón.

—Bien, Ancestral, es momento de retirarme. Me hubiera gustado conocerte un poco más, pero el deber llama. Por favor, cuida de esta realidad. —le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pequeña, confiándole el futuro de ese momento.

—Así será. —le respondió. Cuando Steve estuvo a punto de presionar su reloj, Ancestral se adelantó con unas palabras: —. Steve, todos los incidentes que ocurren en el universo tienen su significado. También nuestro encuentro tiene su significado, así que recuérdalo.

Steve asintió y desapareció.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Planeta: TIERRA**

**Año: 1970**

Solo una más, solo una gema más. Se dijo Steve mientras terminaba de vaciar su estómago detrás de un arbusto. El último salto en el tiempo había sido algo grande a comparación de los demás, y sentía el estómago tan revuelto que no había podido evitar vomitar. Qué bueno que había desayunado ligero. Se limpió la boca y se enjuagó con una llave cercana que encontró detrás de las instalaciones de su antiguo cuartel general. Respiró el aire fresco y se dijo a sí mismo que se sentía mejor, aunque lo cierto es que alrededor todo daba vueltas ligeramente. Apretó el contenedor contra su pecho y echó a andar por el cuartel con pasos seguros.

Tuvo que ponerse un uniforme de soldado de la época encima del suyo de Capitán América y, esta vez, utilizó un bigote postizo para pasar desapercibido. Recordaba el pequeño incidente que habían tenido Stark y él con la señora del elevador. Bajó de forma cuidadosa y agachándose ligeramente cuando alguien se le quedaba viendo fijamente. Había traído el reloj y las dos dosis de partículas Pym que le sobraban por si algo salía mal, pudiera huir.

Afortunadamente, nada malo pasó y él pudo dejar con éxito el Tesseracto donde correspondía. No había nadie alrededor, ni un alma vagando por los pasillos oscuros y fríos de la organización secreta que apenas y daba sus primeros comienzos: Shield.

Cuando salió, sintió una especie de libertad que no había sentido desde que empezó la misión. Bien, todo estaba devuelto en su sitio y en el momento exacto para dejar las realidades lo mejor acomodadas posibles. Probablemente se alterarían ligeramente, pero los pequeños cambios de la cotidianidad, pocas veces alteraban los grandes. Era momento de volver a casa.

Se fue atrás de un árbol grande donde pudiera confundirse con cualquier otro soldado y se remangó la camisa militar dejando entrever su traje de Capitán América. Ajustó su reloj al 2023 y estuvo a punto de hacer click para irse, cuando la escuchó: su melodiosa y firme voz. Alzó la vista y sonrió, porque Peggy pasó cerca de él sin verlo y siguió andando con sus hermosas curvas por todo el patio del cuartel hasta las oficinas. Todos los soldados se giraban a verla tras su paso, pero nadie se atrevía a chiflar porque sabían que ella era capaz de sacar un arma y dispararles.

Bien, regresar a casa podía esperar un poco más.

Se escabulló por entre los demás soldados y se metió de nueva cuenta en el pasillo de las oficinas. Buscó su nombre en las puertas que recorría y, cuando lo encontró, tomó una decisión impulsada por el repentino palpitar de su corazón: giró la perilla y abrió la oficina de ella.

Él iba a tomar esto, ya estaba aquí. Estaba cansado de vivir en una época que no le pertenecía, de andar por las calles que le sonaban extrañas por más que quisiera adaptarse, de añorar una familia que ya jamás podría tener. Pero ahora tenía la posibilidad de cambiar todo eso.

Sin embargo, Peggy no estaba. Bueno, sí estaba, pero del otro lado de la oficina a través del vidrio, como la primera vez que viajó en el tiempo y la vio. La admiró de lejos, deseando atravesar los cristales para que ella pudiera verlo y besarla como correspondía. ¿Qué cara pondría al verlo llegar de la nada?, ¿le dispararía pensando que era un impostor? El solo pensamiento le causó un poco de gracia. Era el momento, el momento de conseguirse la vida que Tony tanto le decía que buscara.

…Tony.

Tony Stark.

…Su amigo.

El hombre que dio su vida a cambio de regresar a los que estaban atrapados en la gema del alma y liberar a la tierra del ejército de Thanos. Al que no había podido salvar. A quien le hizo promesas que no pudo cumplir. Al que vagó sin rumbo fijo durante 22 días por el espacio sin comida y con una infección creciendo en su estómago. A quien le debía la vida que estaba a punto de hacer ahora. No, no podía hacerlo. No podía ser tan egoísta con el hombre al que una vez le dijo que no era capaz de ponerse sobre el alambre y dejar a otros pasar sobre él. Porque Tony Stark había hecho mucho más que eso. Había demostrado ser un verdadero héroe. Y ahora él sólo iba a tomar la oportunidad de su vida y dejaría atrás todo como si nada. No podía hacerlo. No podía aunque quisiera quedarse, aunque deseara correr y abrazar a Peggy.

Sacó de su pantalón las últimas dos partículas Pym que le sobraban y lo decidió. Metió una dentro del brazalete que traía, con mucho cuidado, y lo cerró. Se quedó viendo a Peggy a través del vidrio, con una sonrisa. Esta era la tercera vez que la perdía: la primera cuando se perdió en el hielo, la segunda cuando ella murió en su realidad, y ahora esta. Pero estaba conforme, algo en su corazón le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que para esto estaba aquí. Entonces se acercó al vidrio y pegó su frente ahí, mientras ponía las coordenadas del sitio perfecto. Ya había maquilado en su cabeza cómo es que ayudaría a Tony Stark del futuro a tener una mejor vida, y sabía cuál era el momento para empezar.

Después de ajustar su reloj, dio un último vistazo a Peggy y se esfumó justo cuando ella estaba volteando al sentir una mirada del otro lado del vidrio.

Ella corrió y abrió la puerta, pero lo único que sintió fue el correr de un viento extraño que de repente se alzó. Miró a todos lados y vio simplemente su oficina vacía. Juró que, por un momento, vio Steve del otro lado.

Pero el Steve que estuvo allí, ahora se encontraba dando un salto temporal al 2012. Si no podía revivir al Tony de su realidad, le daría un mejor futuro al de ésta.

* * *

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que amo locamente cuando me dejan un comentario para ver si les gustó o no. Si tienen alguna idea, algún sueño guajiro que quieran que incluya en esta historia, háganmelo saber. Amo mucho saber de ustedes, así que siéntanse en confianza para comentar, ya sea algo bueno o malo, observaciones, etc, etc, todo es bienvenido. Ustedes y sus comentarios son mi motivación para continuar escribiendo. Tengan un excelente inicio de semana._

_¡Besos!_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hola, hola._

_Casi un mes. He estado haciendo muchas cosas últimamente. Mi mamá se enfermó y tiene que guardar reposo absoluto y, como estoy de vacaciones, me toca ser Cenicienta. Es bastante cansado y termino muerta, aparte de que voy al gimnasio y, déjenme decirles, estoy comenzando mi tesis universitaria. Nada me hace más feliz que eso. Y bueno, como verán, no me sobra tanto tiempo para escribir, así que he ido escribiendo pedacitos en algunas tardes libres y hoy, por fin, lo he terminado. Por aquí en México pasa de media noche. Pero no importa, todo sea por ustedes. _

_Por cierto, les tengo una triste noticia :( borraron mi Fic de "Nunca olvides que te quiero". Según el aviso que me llegó, infringía las políticas del foro, aunque no creo que lo hiciera, pero bueno… quizá me acusaron de plagio o algo así, siendo que en las notas siempre trato de especificar las fuentes de mis fics. En fin, si no lo encuentran, ya saben por qué. Me da tristeza porque es un fic al que le había puesto el corazón entero y el cuál tuvo excelente recepción con ustedes._

_Volviendo al tema, dejaré aquí abajo las respuestas a los hermosísimos Reviews, y luego pasaremos al capítulo._

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews**

* * *

**Leonor :** ¡Hola, hola! Gracias por seguirme desde hace tanto tiempo atrás, espero que esta historia te guste :3

**LadyLu93:** he vuelto, cariño. :3 tarde pero seguro.

**Henry Maverick:** ¡Hola! Sí, bueno… no creo que continúe mi otra historia por el momento, no tengo demasiado tiempo y mi interés está aquí. Pero prometo que terminaré ambas. ¡Besos!

**olilore13 :** Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te recuerdo de otros fics, muchas gracias por estar aquí. Lo sé, también me partió el corazón ese final de End Game, pero por suerte existen los fanfics para poder restaurar esos corazones rotos. ¡Besos!

**Kiyomi-16:** Esos dos estarán juntos, ya verás. Respecto a los dos Steve en esta realidad… en este capítulo podrás ver un poco acerca de qué le depara el destino al Capitán América (o capitanes)

**Alessandra Von Grey :** Holaaaa. Gracias por tu rw :3 Lo sé, creo que todas lloramos porque no solo era la muerte de Tony, era el fin del romance entre esos dos en pantalla grande. Por suerte existen los fics jajaja. El rey de picas la seguiré más adelante, pero no la dejaré inconclusa, lo prometo. Gracias por estar aquí, de verdad, me alegra saber que, aún después de algunos años, siguen leyendo mis historias. ¡Besos!

* * *

**.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2.

* * *

**Planeta: Tierra**

**Año: 2012**

Vomitó una vez más. Cristo, ya no tenía ni rastro de la comida de esa mañana, si es que aún era el mismo día. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado vagando ya por todas las fechas estipuladas dejando las gemas y haciendo los saltos temporales. Este último salto le había sentado horrible, dejándole una sensación amarga en la lengua y una náusea que no se le bajaba ni después de vomitar tres veces. Bien, podría con esto, se dijo Steve, solo necesitaba hacer una cosa más para comenzar su plan. El último esfuerzo.

Escaló a paso lento pero seguro por algunos montículos de nieve, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comer un poco de hielo y darle algo a su sistema digestivo para que se recuperara; sin embargo, la sensación amarga no desapareció. Sentía una especie de vacío en el estómago y la cabeza comenzaba a darle punzadas, anunciándole la llegada de una jaqueca. Pero tenía que seguir a como diera lugar, este era el último punto antes de volver a Nueva York, y tenía que hacerlo bien. De esto dependía su estadía segura en este año para llevar a cabo su plan. Y, si no mal recordaba, estaba cerca del lugar, según los informes… Sí. Lo vislumbró a lo lejos. Bingo. Bingo. Bingo. Se acercó con más trabajo del que le gustaría aceptar, pues a pesar de ser un súper soldado sus piernas comenzaban a entumirse por las grotescas y bajas condiciones climáticas, sentía los dedos de los pies congelados, y un leve temblor aquejaba su cuerpo.

La Antártida no era un lugar muy turístico para estar, vaya cosa. Pero no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ya que podría arriesgarse a que alguien más lo encontrara antes que él. Así que caminó, dándose calor con sus manos y frotándose los brazos cubiertos por ambos trajes – _el de los viajes cuánticos y debajo el suyo del Capitán América –_ y continuó con su camino. Sentía los pies cansados, entumecidos por el frío y lastimados por las botas, pero no podía detenerse, ni lo haría.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Giró dos veces sentado en su silla de metal yendo de un lado a otro por su laboratorio, y después escudriñó la pantalla con ojo crítico. Bien, el momento difícil había llegado: ¿armadura negra con dorado? … o dejarla rojo con dorado, como siempre. Diablos, esto era más difícil que decidir a qué mujer se llevaría a la cama en una fiesta… aunque el rojo y el dorado lo representaban a la perfección, así que dejaría esos colores clásicos.

Movió sus dedos en el aire sobre las pantallas virtuales que se mostraban enfrente y decidió los tonos exactos de rojo y dorado para su nueva Mark. Se quedó mirando la pantalla mientras veía cómo el porcentaje de color iba subiendo, pintando su nueva armadura que estaba ansioso por probar ese mismo día. Esperaba que resistiera las bajas temperaturas, así como las tormentas de nieve y la mala recepción de señal. Tenía que hacer algo, algo importante.

Después de todo el asunto del paladium en su corazón, de los planos de su padre y Justin Hammer, Tony Stark nunca pensó que su obsesión volvería… sobre todo cuando Nick Fury entró a su casa y le habló de la iniciativa Vengadores. Entre los dos barajearon a otros súper héroes que podrían unirse, y ambos pensaron en el Capitán América, pero Fury lo descartó diciendo que llevaban años buscándole y no había rastro suyo. Pero Tony estaba volviéndose loco pensando que existía la posibilidad de que él siguiera con vida, que estuviese por ahí dando vueltas por el mundo, o congelado debajo de varios metros de hielo, o… sus ilusiones de niño pequeño habían vuelto y esta vez se sentía estúpido, auto regañándose por seguir pensando tonterías. Pero ahí estaban a pesar de que intentó ignorarlas durante mucho tiempo. Y ahora no podía parar –_ ni lo haría_ – hasta saber qué diablos había pasado con ese hombre. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado hace casi setenta años.

Cuando era pequeño, su padre le contó las grandes hazañas del Capitán América. Lo mucho que había hecho por su país, las guerras que había librado, lo valiente que había sido, el buen ejemplo para la sociedad, y el legado que había dejado… lo amaba. Howard Stark amaba al hombre que había sido el Capitán América y el pequeño Tony también lo hacía. Creció con el ideal del súper héroe, con sus historias, sus cómics, sus grandes logros, su buen corazón: lo admiraba y ni siquiera lo conocía. Su padre le había contado lo buenos amigos que fueron y lo tanto que le había dolido su partida. Se sentía impotente por no haber podido localizarlo, porque el mundo era extenso y la tecnología, limitada. El proyecto de vida de Howard fue encontrarle, pero nunca lo hallaron. Encontraron el Tesseracto en el fondo del océano y siguieron la trayectoria que pudo haber seguido el avión de Schmidt según las últimas coordenadas que envió Steve antes de perder la señal, y eso los llevó a un solo lugar: la Antártida. Pero tardaron años en llegar a esa conclusión y, para ese tiempo, era ya demasiado tarde. El hielo había dejado capas y capas nuevas de nieve que nunca podrían quitar, y el avión se había perdido junto con su tripulante en el fondo de ese gigante blanco que lo devoró. No tenían cómo localizarle, y desistieron después de llegar a la conclusión de que ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que había sobrevivido.

Pero Tony sabía que lo había hecho. Sabía que estaba vivo, e iba a encontrarlo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Miró a su alrededor y los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente uno tras otro.

Cuando despertó del hielo en la realidad de la que venía, fue en una habitación en Nueva York ambientada en su época para tranquilizarlo, y a pesar de que le propusieron volver al hielo y reconocer el avión y todo lo que había ahí dentro, Steve se negó rotundamente y jamás se acercó al lugar donde había pasado congelado casi setenta años. Era la primera vez que lo pisaba nuevamente, y se sentía extrañamente viejo y melancólico. Fue bastante fácil encontrarlo, pues los informes decían que, después de que el Doctor Banner intentara fallidamente suicidarse en la Antártida, había ocasionado un movimiento en el gigante blanco, provocando así que varias capas de hielo viejo se removieran y cayeran, dando pie al hecho que lo devolvería al exterior: un ala del avión había quedado al descubierto y, tiempo después, lo habían encontrado. Steve no sabía bien cómo lo habían hecho, pues solo le dijeron que fueron asuntos de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero él estaba seguro que había algo más y nunca se lo dijeron. Como fuera, necesitaba darse prisa antes de que alguien más encontrara el avión.

Caminó por toda la cubierta hasta llegar al lugar donde sabía que estaba lo que buscaba. Repasó detenidamente cada espacio del avión, como si quisiera absorberlo todo; miró el asiento donde se sentó, muchos años atrás, para despedirse de Peggy y luego aterrizar el avión en la Antártida y perderse casi una vida entera. Recordó cómo, después de haber aterrizado, intentó buscar una salida que no encontró y, entonces, desalentado y conmocionado, pensando que su momento de morir había llegado, se acostó a dormir queriendo que todo pasara rápido. Quién diría que iba a despertar setenta años después de aquel suceso. Y que su nueva vida le permitiría conocer la tecnología, la sociedad moderna, ver a Bucky nuevamente… conocer a los Vengadores. A Tony Stark.

Entonces lo vio: ahí estaba su otro yo, absolutamente congelado entre capas y capas de hielo sólido, intacto y sereno, soñando. ¿Qué soñaba este Steve?, ¿tendría la más ligera idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Se acercó y se vislumbró a través del inmaculado hielo, sintiéndose como cuando el alma abandona el cuerpo al morir, como en una película. Solo que él no era un alma y el hombre congelado no era un muerto. Ambos eran Steve y él estaba a punto de cambiar esta realidad para un bien mayor. Así que, sin detenerse a pensarlo un poco más, ya que quizá se hubiese arrepentido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó el gran cubo de hielo que contenía al Steve congelado del 2012 y, con su fuerza descomunal, lo bajó con cuidado al piso. Después lo arrastró por todo el piso del avión hasta sacarlo a la intemperie de la Antártida.

Esta realidad no podría convivir con dos Steve, ellos aún no estaban listos para saber de algo como los viajes en el tiempo, las realidades alternas y el poder descomunal de las gemas. Si descongelaba a su antiguo yo, lo despertaba y le contaba todo lo que iba a pasar en los siguientes años, seguramente el otro no le creería. Lo sabía porque era él, y él tampoco lo haría. Así que no tenía otra opción que desaparecerlo.

Si existía un Dios _– aparte de Thor y de todos esos Dioses nórdicos –_ un creador, vamos, que le perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle al Steve del 2012.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony estaba dándole los últimos detalles a su traje, trabajando sin parar. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había poder humano capaz de separarlo de su trabajo. Ni siquiera escuchó la puerta de su laboratorio abrirse, ni los tacones repiqueteando en el elegante azulejo de su piso, tan inmerso que estaba entre sus pensamientos y su trabajo. No fue sino hasta que la música de AC/DC se apagó de repente, que se asomó por encima de su traje, todo cubierto de grasa, polvo y sudor.

Pepper Potts lo estaba mirando fijamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y algunos papeles en su mano derecha. Llevaba un traje blanco a la medida, se veía impecablemente linda y elegante, como solo ella, con sus labios pintados de rojo y su rubio cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Tony le sonrió del otro lado al ver esa dura mirada. No quería pelear justo ahora, por favor. Estaba terminando de darle detalles a su traje y no era buen momento para discutir porque las ideas se le iban.

—Llevas cuatro días sin aparecerte por la oficina, Tony. —le dijo de forma severa, escaneando con ojo crítico todo el laboratorio. Dios, no podía creer que siguiera con estas cosas. Después del asunto de Justin Hammer, Tony se había obsesionado ligeramente por sus armaduras. Ahora construía sin parar y a cada una le daba funciones especiales que no usaría jamás.

—Hola para ti también, Pep. —le sonrió el millonario, retirándose los lentes de soldar y limpiándose las manos con un trapo que encontró en su escritorio. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se embarró de grasa. Pepper no se acercó a darle un beso y Tony supuso que no lo haría porque uno, estaba enojada, y dos, estaba totalmente sucio. Llevaba cuatro días sin bañarse pero ella no tenía por qué saber eso—. Y no tengo tiempo de ir a la oficina. He tenido, eh… trabajo. —murmuró, echándole un vistazo rápido a su nueva mark.

—¿Tu trabajo es hacer más trajes sin parar en lugar de atender tu empresa? — Pepper enarcó una ceja y después suspiro, resignada. Tony Stark jamás cambiaría y en el fondo sabía que jamás podría ponerlo en cintura. Así que simplemente le dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y fue a sentarse al sillón. Tony les dio una hojeada y luego los dejó ahí arrumbados —. Necesito tu firma para cerrar ese contrato.

—¿Qué estamos contratando? —se sirvió una taza de café para él y otra para Pepper. Se acercó al sillón y se la pasó, con una sonrisa inocente. Ella la tomó sin devolverle el gesto. Tony suspiró: —. Bien, bien… sé que debí leer ese contrato desde la semana pasada pero estuve ocupado, Pep. Es… es algo importante. Tengo una corazonada, ¿sabes? Siento, en el fondo siento como si… siguiera vivo. — se confesó con cierta vergüenza, intentando disimularla al beber de su café.

—¿Quién está vivo? —cuestionó, acomodándose la falda y poniéndole más atención a su novio – ahora socio – cuando lo notó un poco nervioso y excitado al mismo tiempo.

—El Capitán América. — dijo rápidamente.

Pepper lo miró fijamente durante dos minutos, después dijo:

—Imposible, Tony, ese hombre murió hace casi setenta años, nadie ha podido encontrarlo desde entonces. Ni siquiera S.H.I.E.L.D. — le puso una mano en la rodilla tratando de conciliarlo para que se olvidara de eso y se pusiera a trabajar en otras cosas.

—Es porque ellos son unos ineptos. Pero Howard creía que sigue vivo, enterrado entre las capas de hielo, o quizá ahí afuera vagando por el mundo sin memoria, qué voy a saber yo. — meneó una mano en el aire, restándole importancia. Pero lo cierto es que le importaba, y mucho.

—Y tú crees lo mismo. —afirmó sin ninguna duda.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Era solo un niño cuando mi padre me contaba sus historias, y ahora que tengo esto… —señaló sus armaduras con un gesto de la cabeza— Sé que puedo localizarlo.

—Y estás construyendo esa armadura para ir a buscarle porque eres un necio sin remedio. —volvió a afirmar porque, diablos, Pepper era la mujer más perspicaz que podía haber en este planeta. Si ella sabía esto con tanta facilidad, quizá también sabía que Tony todavía guardaba algunos cómics debajo de su cama del Capitán América, o que a veces, en la oscuridad de su taller, veía vídeos de antaño con noticias de sus hazañas mientras comía palomitas. Diablos, era un enfermo.

—No… bueno, algo así. —barajeó la respuesta con sus palabras esperando un regaño. Sin embargo, la mano sobre su rodilla se apretó y él subió la mirada encontrando sus ojos azules tan conocedores. Pepper, siempre ella.

—Es mejor que te des prisa en terminar tu armadura e ir a hacer lo que debas hacer, porque en Industrias Stark hay muchos contratos que firmar, convenios que realizar y galas a las que asistir y no pensarás que lo haré todo yo sola. —le sonrió con simpatía, dándole un respiro.

—Pero eres la CEO de Industrias Stark. —dijo con sorna, sintiendo cómo un peso se levantaba de su pecho y daba espacio a la esperanza de encontrar a ese hombre.

—Y tú el dueño, así que no te demores o entonces sí me voy a enojar. Tienes una semana, no más. —se levantó del sillón dándole un último trago a su café, luego fue por los papeles que Tony había dejado por ahí y se los llevó para que los firmara. Sacó una pluma de su saco y esperó a que Tony rayara la hoja—. Debo irme, tengo trabajo. —le dijo.

Se dio la vuelta y, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Tony la tomó de la mano suavemente y la giró de nuevo hacia él. Se levantó del sillón y la miró con cariño.

—Gracias, Pep. — le sonrió. Pepper le tomó la mejilla con su mano libre y la acarició con su fino pulgar, dándole una mirada que Tony no supo interpretar. Quizá ella sabía algo que él ignoraba, o que quería ignorar, pero no le dijo nada. Simplemente dejó que el silencio se extendiera entre ellos.

Pepper sabía lo que escondía el corazón de Tony Stark.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve se secó el sudor frío de la frente por quinta vez en el día, mientras avanzaba a paso lento por los hielos resbalosos y la nieve sólida que no le dejaba caminar tan rápido como le gustaría, porque ahora no solo tenía que fijarse por dónde caminaba, sino que le costaba más trabajo porque el manto nocturno estaba cubriendo el cielo. Lo más difícil ya había pasado, ahora solo le restaba encontrar a algunos pescadores, cazadores_ \- o lo que fuera -_ para que lo llevaran a la civilización más cercana en tierra, y desde ahí buscaría la forma de viajar a Nueva York antes de que todo empezara. Eso o esperar a que S.H.I.E.L.D. llegara a la Antártida a buscarle. Necesitaba regresar a tiempo para cambiar, desde ese momento, el rumbo de la historia.

Primero había pensado en viajar al 2008 e impedir que Tony Stark fuera secuestrado para que viviera una vida con plenitud, pero sabía – _gracias a los chismes de la televisión –_ lo que había sido el multimillonario antes de ser Iron Man: un mercenario duro, frío y sin sentimientos ni sentido de la responsabilidad. Tarde o temprano se transformaría en una amenaza para S.H.I.E.L.D si seguía así y él no quería estar ahí para detenerle bajo las órdenes de Fury. Además, después de convertirse en Iron Man, el paladium invadió su cuerpo y Tony se encargó de crear un nuevo elemento que le ayudaría a contrarrestar los efectos de ese metal. Así que, bingo, tampoco podía viajar antes de ese momento, pues cualquier cosa que hiciera podría alterar el rumbo de esa historia y, quizá, como una terrible consecuencia, Tony podría no descubrir su nuevo elemento y morir por envenenamiento de paladium. Así que ese tiempo tampoco era una opción. A lo largo de los años y hasta que la iniciativa Vengadores los reunió para derrotar a Loki, Tony siguió teniendo tropiezos que lo hicieron madurar, así que él pensó que este momento, justo este, era el adecuado para cambiar el rumbo de su destino y el de Natasha. Tony estaba listo para ir cambiando su camino, y Steve le daría el empujón que necesitaba.

Pensó en viajar solo unos cuantos años atrás de los sucesos de Thanos, pero no podía hacerlo. Poco a poco, y después de Ultrón, Tony se había vuelto esquivo, más individualista que de costumbre, egoísta, temeroso, su estrés postraumático lo había llevado por caminos que no quería verlo andar de nuevo… y luego su enfrentamiento después de que Tony descubriera que Bucky había matado a sus padres. Había mucho dolor y resentimiento en ese Tony Stark y él no podría volver a sentir ese odio. A ver su mirada de decepción. Si regresaba a cualquiera de esos momentos, estaba seguro que el multimillonario ni siquiera lo escucharía. Así que no. Sólo tenía esta oportunidad porque, uno, no planeaba andar creando miles de realidades alternas a la suya y, dos, solo le quedaba una partícula Pym y es la que usaría para volver a casa. No podía cometer errores esta vez porque no tenía otra oportunidad.

Harto, se estrelló ligeramente contra una gran roca de nieve y se deslizó sentándose en el piso. Estaba cansado, hambriento, con sueño, y le dolían los pies. Estaba seguro que tenía algunas pequeñas llagas por el roce de las botas con sus dedos, y si se tocaba la nariz, ya no podía sentirla. Esperaba que pronto pudiese encontrar algún grupo de humanos que le llevaran a otro lado y le dieran un poco de comida. De lo contrario, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar ahí con tan bajas temperaturas.

Con la convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, cerró los ojos y se rindió ante los deseos de Morfeo en la gélida noche.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Tony Stark tenía los ojos bien abiertos dándole los últimos ajustes a su traje.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando despertó al sexto día de estar en este gélido lugar, un punzante dolor de cabeza, como si lo hubiera atravesado un rayo, lo obligó a llevarse las manos a la cabeza y apretar. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, sintiéndose mareado de repente y con muchas náuseas. Se hizo hacia un lado, giró la cabeza y vomitó. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano e inhaló el aire frío con grandes bocanadas. Esto no le gustaba para nada. Confió en que, al ser un súper soldado, iba a poder resistir este ambiente y las bajas temperaturas sin nada más que su traje del Capitán América puesto. Pobre tonto. Estaba congelándose rápidamente y sentía cómo su calor corporal iba disminuyendo. Aunándole los saltos en el tiempo, los vómitos que había sufrido con anterioridad, la falta de alimento… era un caos. Ni con el suero del súper soldado podía aguantar el ritmo tan ajetreado con que habían sucedido las cosas.

Pero los primeros rayos de luz estaban iluminando el blanco paisaje que se veía un tanto desolador: mirase por donde mirase, solo veía blanco. Extensiones y extensiones de hielo se perdían al horizonte y él ni siquiera sabía si había estado caminando en círculos o no. Se sentía demasiado agotado como para seguir, pero tenía que hacerlo. No había otro chance, y era su deber. Por sus amigos.

Así que se levantó con gran trabajo, se sacudió el hielo de la ropa y del cabello y echó a andar con pasos pequeños y cada vez más inseguros por el camino blanco que parecía algodón a lo lejos. Pudo ver que algunos rayos caían con insistencia sobre un pequeño montículo de nieve, la cual ya se había hecho un poco más aguada que la que él pisaba, así que se acercó con pasos rápidos y la tomó entre sus manos, llevándosela a la boca y masticándola con ansias, vorazmente. No sabía a nada, pero calmaría su estómago con esto algunas horas. Esperaba encontrar a alguien pronto. Quizá si encontraba alguna camada de focas, o algunos osos polares, pronto daría con algunos cazadores que pudiesen ayudarle. El problema es que no veía ni uno ni otro y, tras horas y horas de andar por la nieve, ya no podía pensar con claridad.

La luz estaba yéndose rápidamente y trayendo de nueva cuenta a la oscura noche, y Steve no podía encontrar ni un rastro de vida. Con razón nadie había podido encontrarle a él… tal parecía que había aterrizado cerca del centro de la Antártida, pues muy pocas veces los cazadores o los grupos de animales, se asientan en esas zonas debido a que buscan agua, así que ellos se mueven había las orillas del glaciar. De igual forma, ya llevaba seis días caminando y podía _– debía –_ aguantar más, los que fueran necesarios.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Giró no una ni dos, sino más de diez veces en su cama y no podía dormir. Obviamente él se excusaba en las diez tazas de café que se bebió en tres horas, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía la causa de su insomnio. El traje estaba terminado, estaba listo. El problema es que había puesto a Jarvis a hacer un diagnóstico del área de la Antártida y todavía no terminaba. ¿Qué carajos? su IA era lo más rápido que él conocía, jamás le había decepcionado… hasta ahora. Cada vez que el segundero se movía en su reloj, a él se le crispaban más y más los nervios.

—¿Jarvis? —preguntó al aire, tomando la fina sábana que lo cubría, entre sus manos, jugueteando con ella como los niños pequeños. Estaba mirando al techo, el cual no podía ver gracias a la negra capa de oscuridad que se ceñía sobre él.

—¿Sí, señor? —respondió una voz elegante, de forma respetuosa.

—¿El diagnóstico está hecho? —volvió a cuestionar, de forma casi casual. Si su asistente virtual hubiese tenido la suficiente valentía de hacerlo, habría suspirado. Iban ocho veces en el transcurso de la noche en que su jefe le había hecho la misma pregunta.

—No, señor. Mis estimaciones van de 85%. Probablemente tarde dos horas más en completar el diagnóstico de forma puntual. —respondió secamente la voz.

—¡Y un carajo! —Tony vociferó. Aventó las cobijas hacia un lado, se levantó con mucha rapidez y, sin detenerse a ponerse sus pantuflas, entró al cuarto donde guardaba toda su ropa y comenzó a vestirse—. Dos horas, dos horas, maldita sea. —murmuró para sí mientras se ponía los pantalones —. Jarvis, cuando el diagnóstico esté listo, avísame. Mientras haré un reconocimiento por mi cuenta.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve llevaba despierto cerca de una hora antes de que los primeros rayos anunciaran la llegada de un nuevo día. El día siete de andar sin rumbo. Cristo, no quería levantarse, ni siquiera sabía si podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, demasiado frío, con calambres por todos lados. Las puntas de los dedos de sus manos estaban moradas, y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. Se arrastró hasta una pequeña roca que le sirvió de apoyo y, con mucho trabajo, se puso de pie. Tomó un poco más de nieve y la masticó, logrando engañar a su estómago que crujía por el hambre. Aunque fuera solo un par de horas. La náusea le sobrevino rápidamente y vomitó pura hiel, pues no le quedaba más comida en el estómago que pudiese expulsar. Dio arcadas vacías, pero la sensación del asco permaneció con él las siguientes dos horas.

Ya no podía seguir, sus pies dolían, su cuerpo pesaba, y se sentía a sí mismo como una piedra. Se tocó la cara, apenas y sentía sus párpados, pues sus mejillas, la barbilla, su nariz y la frente estaban completamente congelados.

Suspiró y siguió andando. Esperaba tener un poco más de suerte hoy.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony lo encontró después de andar vagando sin rumbo fijo durante toda la noche. Jarvis había terminado de hacer el reconocimiento del lugar, pero habían quedado espacios sin analizar debido, en primer lugar, a las capas y capas de hielo que ocultaban cuevas, montañas subterráneas, descensos mayores a un kilómetro… en fin. Bueno, pues había estado, desde que salió el sol, yendo a través de una zona que Jarvis no había podido estudiar con precisión y entonces lo vio: el ala de un avión se asomaba a lo lejos. Sabía que era de él. Lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía!

Se acercó volando a toda velocidad, con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara. Por fin, por fin. Sabía que lo encontraría, que ese avión no había podido desaparecer de la nada. Y ahora estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, esperándole. Tony aterrizó sobre la superficie con un elegante golpe, y se serenó a él y a su desbocado corazón antes de abrir su casco. El viento gélido le golpeó la cara, pero su corazón le mantenía cálido.

Entró por donde pudo, aunque vaciló un momento en la entrada. No sabía lo que iba a encontrar y las posibilidades se abrían infinitas frente a él: quizá estaba muerto, descuartizado por osos, quizá solo quedaban sus huesos, producto de la descomposición. Quizá…

Mientras su mente maquilaba toda clase de opciones habidas y por haber, sus pies se movieron solos a través del avión, buscándole con ojos ansiosos. Ahí, sobre la mesa, había un pequeño rastro de hielo. Tony se acercó rápidamente y entonces lo vio: estaba vacío. Pero había habido alguien ahí, podía sentirlo. Y entonces, tras una breve mirada a sus botas en busca de una respuesta, la encontró: había huellas congeladas de pisadas, no frescas pero no tan viejas. Pocos días.

No, no, no, ¡no!, maldita sea. El Capitán no tendría cómo… él no había podido descongelarse solo, ¿cierto? Quizá alguien se lo había llevado… pero tampoco podía ser posible. De ser así, ya habrían pedido rescate al gobierno de Estados Unidos o a S.H.I.E.L.D. y él lo sabría, por supuesto. Entonces, ¿cómo es que no estaba? ¿Cómo, después de una ardua búsqueda, lo único que encontraba era un avión vacía?

Quizá ese hombre había escapado, quizá… quizá había salido a buscar ayuda y se había perdido o desorientado en la inmensidad de un hielo tan inmenso como ese. Tony tenía que encontrarlo rápido, porque esas huellas parecían de hace días y, si el Capitán América se había mantenido con vida durante tantos años encerrado ahí, quizá no contara con tanta suerte ahí fuera.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cayó al piso cuando la vista se le nubló y no pudo continuar más. Estaba física y mentalmente agotado. Sentía la cabeza reventarle de la jaqueca que tenía, y cada parte de su cuerpo estaba entumecida por el frío. Se sentía patético y lo que le seguía. Siete días vagando sin rumbo fijo, siete.

Hizo puños sus manos y pegó, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, sobre la inmaculada nieve que lo veía con calma, con serenidad. Aguardándolo, reclamándolo. Steve había sobrevivido al congelamiento una vez, pero esto era un poco más de lo que podía soportar. No solo tenía cansado el cuerpo, tenía cansada el alma. De esto, de seguir, de luchar, de tratar de crear un mundo mejor para los demás y de no conseguirlo. Desde lo más profundo, deseaba poder estar con Natasha y Tony, alcanzarlos donde estuviesen. Porque había cometido grandes errores, muy grandes, y la culpa, el remordimiento y el dolor lo arrastraban poco a poco al inmenso limbo. Ver a Tony morir, asistir a su funeral, saber que nunca más se gastarían bromas o tendrían peleas juguetonas durante las misiones, lo carcomía por dentro. Y ahora pensaba en esto, justo ahora que necesitaba fuerzas para seguir pero éstas solo lo abandonaban y le mostraban sus recuerdos, como una venganza y un karma por su orgullo. Por no llamar a Tony antes, por no hacer las paces con él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que no había vuelta atrás.

Y ahora estaba aquí, entre la nieve y su vómito de hiel, lamentándose por todo lo que pudo hacer mejor y no hizo por miedo o por orgullo. O por ambos. Por todos los insultos que le dijo a Tony y por todos sus prejuicios para con él desde que lo conoció, que resultaron ser completamente errados. Merecía esto, lo merecía.

Un sonido, un golpe. Unos pasos que escuchó lo hicieron alzar la cabeza, con el último esfuerzo que le quedaba. Entonces lo vio: Tony lo estaba mirando con perplejidad, con admiración, pero también con preocupación. Steve trató de decirle que todo estaba bien, que ahora lo había alcanzado a él y a Natasha, que ya podría descansar con ellos y bromear. Pero el hombre –_ la visión –_ se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro, con sus ojos color chocolate muy cerca a los suyos. Steve sentía seca la garganta, rasposa. Tenía sed y hambre.

—Stark. —murmuró. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue desvanecerse en los brazos de Tony Stark con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sentía en casa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¿Qué había pasado? No podía decirlo con precisión. Ni siquiera él sabía bien.

Poniendo todo en orden, fue embonando las piezas del rompecabezas tan extraño que fue su día: primero, llegó al avión donde – _se supone_ – estaba el Capitán América. Al no encontrarlo ahí dentro, se puso como loco y comenzó a pensar un montón de tonterías. Después, junto con Jarvis, habían realizado un reconocimiento del perímetro del avión a ocho días de distancia, aproximadamente, para poder localizar con mayor precisión al Capitán América – _o a quien quiera que se lo llevó_ – y poder rescatarle. Jarvis fue bastante rápido y, cuando le mostró el mapa de los alrededores, él se dio a la tarea de volar como loco.

Lo encontró cuatro horas después. El bulto azul que visualizó desde la distancia le pareció extraño. Al principio pensó que era una foca pero lo descartó y se acercó. Efectivamente, era el Capitán América y, Cristo bendito, no sabía cuál había sido su cara al verlo. Sentía una mezcla de nervios, ansiedad, felicidad, escepticismo, es decir, ¡estaba malditamente vivo! Y sabía que era él. ¿Cómo no reconocerle, después de haber visto sus fotos, sus vídeos, todo? Podía jurar que se sabía de memoria su rostro, cada una de sus cinceladas facciones. Entonces el hombre alzó la vista, con sus ojos agotados, unas notables bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos, y sonrió levemente al verlo antes de desmayarse por completo entre sus brazos cuando él se acercó y lo tomó del rostro con sus manos.

"Stark", fue lo único que murmuró. Tony no sabía cómo le había reconocido. O quizá pensó que aún estaban en su época y lo confundió con Howard. Sí, quizá debió ser eso. Porque el Capitán América no le conocía, no tenía forma de saber que él era un Stark. Bien, ya se preocuparía por eso después.

Sorbió un trago largo de café en su taza ejecutiva, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa de vidrio de su cocina. ¿Por qué el doctor tardaba tanto? Estaba comenzando a desesperase. Su paciencia no era mucha y mucho menos cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como esto. Cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose, se puso de pie de un brinco y se acercó al doctor con paso rápido, todo lo que su cordura le permitió. Él era Tony Stark y jamás se alteraba.

—¿Cómo esta, doctor?, ¿tiene algo grave?, ¿puedo – se cortó sus propias palabras y carraspeó, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para mantener las manos quietas. El doctor le miró sin ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro, pero hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

—Es… extraño. No preguntaré qué pasó, pero si hay algo que pude notar con precisión es que ha estado expuesto a muy bajas temperaturas por muchos días, así que tiene algunas descompensaciones, está deshidratado, tiene la garganta lastimada, sufre de pequeñas quemaduras en la piel a causa de las bajas condiciones térmicas, presenta llagas en las plantas de los pies debido al calzado, entre otras pequeñas cosas. Tendremos que hacer análisis de sangre y otros protocolos para aseguraros que su sistema marche bien. Su sangre estaba circulando muy lentamente en las extremidades cuando comencé la revisión, sin embargo… los cambios son notorios, es como si su sistema trabajara más rápido de lo normal… —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando. Tony ató los cabos: el suero del súper soldado le había ayudado. De lo contrario pudo haber muerto, quizá, desde el segundo día.

—¿Despertará pronto? —preguntó, fingiendo una voz neutra que, a su parecer, le salió bien. El doctor asintió un par de veces, pero aun parecía un poco dudoso.

—Probablemente lo haga mañana, pero… es extraño. Su recuperación es demasiado rápida así que no puedo pronosticar con precisión. Lo único que le puedo decir es que estará bien. —esta vez sí que le sonrió un poco, tranquilizándolo al poner una mano sobre su hombro. Tony se sobresaltó levemente pero el doctor no lo notó. Sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y una pequeña libreta de notas en donde garabateó unas cosas. Se la dio a Tony—. Cuando despierte, procure que beba un vaso entero de agua. No le dé de comer cosas secas, si es posible, puros caldos y sopas calientes. Dele tés, infusiones, y más agua. Necesita recuperarse. Llámeme cuando despierte y váyame informando de su estado. Veremos cómo evoluciona. No se preocupe. —le aseguró.

Tony le agradeció y le hizo un pequeño cheque por sus honorarios y su discreción, y después lo acompañó a la puerta de su departamento y esperó a que se marchara.

Bueno, eso estaba bien, el Capitán iba a sobrevivir, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo si era el jodido Capitán América? Vaya susto que le había dado al desmayarse. Y ahora solo quedaba aguardar a que abriera los ojos para después… bueno, para después explicarle que había estado durmiendo por casi setenta años y no por semanas, como de seguro pensaba.

No podía trabajar en su taller sabiendo que había un hombre ahí dormido, recuperándose. Si se distraía, podía despertar, no reconocer su habitación, y largarse. Era el instinto de un soldado, después de todo. La idea de Fury, por si le encontraban, era acondicionar un cuarto con la temática de su tiempo para familiarizarlo antes de soltarle la bomba. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo, pensaba que engañar al Capitán de esa manera era muy ruin. Así que se puso su pijama, tomó una franela calientita, y entró al cuarto donde había dejado al Capitán antes de que el doctor llegara.

Con paso sigiloso se sentó en el cómodo sofá y desde esa posición lo observó fijamente. Dormía. Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, casi parecía un niño. Así como se sentó se levantó y se acercó. Sabía que no debía, que esto no era… correcto. Es decir, no es que estuviera haciendo algo malo al verlo, pero… no sabía por qué sentía que no estaba bien que mirara a este hombre. A ojos de los demás, parecería un lunático. Y quizá lo era.

Quizá lo era al acercarse, quizá era un lunático por observar, a través de la lámpara, el hermoso rostro que se presentaba frente a él con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Quizá era un loco por pasar su dedo índice por todo su perfil acariciando sus párpados cerrados, sus cejas, su barbilla; quizá no debía frotar su pulgar sobre sus labios carnosos, quizá debería marcharse y no mirarlo fijamente, deseando poder acercarse más, hacerle preguntas, que le contara todo. Tony quería que despertara y lo mirara, como lo miró antes de desmayarse, y abrir la boca y decirle cosas que le confirmaran que era el héroe que tanto había soñado y añorado por tantos años. Tony quería todo de él. Howard le había enseñado al hombre tras unas fotos, pero él quería conocer al hombre real que ahora estaba en su casa, en su cama, soñando. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Y era egoísta de su parte, lo sabía y no le importaba. Porque su celular estaba vibrando en la bolsa de su pantalón y sabía que era Nick Fury y no le contestaría, no quería contestarle porque no quería chocar contra la realidad. Sabía que era su deber entregar al Capitán América a S.H.I.E.L.D., pero mientras ellos no supieran lo sucedido, no tenían por qué pedírselo, ¿cierto? Se quedaría al Capitán solo un par de días para estudiarlo, estudiar su composición, el por qué había sobrevivido tantos años intacto, quería conocerlo, que le contara sus hazañas, y después _– quizá –_ le diría a Nick.

Sonrió. Sí, cualquiera que lo escuchara pensar todo esto diría que le faltaba un tornillo, pero por suerte nadie le escuchaba. Y como estaba solo, podía permitirse pasar su mano por la mejilla del Capitán, con sutileza, casi con admiración palpable. Después bajó la mano y extendió la palma sobre su pecho caliente, sintiendo el subir y el bajar, y los latidos de su corazón, fuertes, acompasados, tranquilos.

Tony admiró ese fuerte pecho cubierto por una playera que le había puesto –_ no recordaba cuál era, pues solo había pensado en darle calor_ – y también admiró su cuello, sus lunares, su boca. Estaba convencido de que este hombre, que parecía indefenso, podría librar las batallas más difíciles jamás pensadas. Era su héroe de la infancia y estaba aquí, y él lo estaba tocando. ¿Qué pensaría?, ¿qué soñaría? Tony subió la mirada y Dios, los pies se le hicieron de gelatina y el alma abandonó su cuerpo cuando hizo contacto visual con esos ojos azules. El Capitán América estaba despierto desde hacía no sé cuánto y lo estaba mirando fijamente con sus increíbles ojos. Tony trató de echarse para atrás, como si su piel le quemara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el Capitán le tomó la mano, impidiéndolo.

Tony se había quedado, por primera vez en su vida, sin nada que decir.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Espero que estén teniendo una excelente semana y arriba esos ánimos que apenas es martes. Sean felices y nos vemos en la actualización. Los amo._


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Hola, hola!_

_He tardado mucho tiempo, un poco más de un mes. Han sido tiempos complicados y la verdad, no tenía mucho tiempo de escribir. Mi mamá enfermó y ha estado internada desde hace ya casi un mes, así que los días se me van entre mantener limpia la casa e ir a verla al hospital. Por suerte está mejorando y esperemos que la den de alta muy pronto._

_Espero que estén bien, que hayan tenido un excelente mes que ya casi termina, y que tengan toda la energía del mundo para comenzar con la nueva semana mañana._

_Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, recordé muchas cosas sobre las películas y sobre los personajes. Esta nueva línea temporal distará mucho de la original en varios aspectos, pero todo tiene un por qué, no crean que nomás porque soy la autora decidí cambiar todo completamente… o sea sí, pero no, jajaja. Más adelante, cuando la historia esté un poco avanzada, les explicaré por qué Tony encontró la nave del Capitán antes que SHIELD._

_Gracias infinitas a quienes dejaron sus reviews, son hermosos, me hacen feliz, me vuelven loca loca loca. Se los contesto aquí abajito, los amo muchísimo y gracias por todo su apoyo._

* * *

**Respuestas a Reviews**

* * *

**Destony:** Sabemos que dos Steve no podrían convivir en esta realidad debido a muchas cosas (como que Steve del futuro tuviera que explicar que aprenderán a viajar en el tiempo) así que la opción más viable era "desaparecer" a Steve del 2012. Tu teoría sobre enviar al Steve congelado a quedarse con Peggy me parece maravillosa, así que tomaré algo de ella, muchas gracias 3 y no te preocupes, no todo es tan aterrador como parece ;)

**gelijh1135.s:** ¡Muchas gracias! Nada me alegra más que tener a lectores de otras de mis historias, aunque eso también me da un poco de miedillo porque las expectativas son altas. Sí, algunas veces pensé en publicar en Ao3, porque es un sitio donde a veces leía fics (digo leía porque actualmente ya no tengo mucho tiempo), sin embargo me es complicado estar manteniendo los fics actualizados en muchos sitios a la vez. En Amor Yaoi también tenía una cuenta pero olvidé mi contraseña y nunca pude regresar, así que solamente dejaré mis fics aquí por el momento. Quizá más adelante, cuando esté concluido este fic y tenga más tiempo, publique en otros lados. ¡Gracias por la idea!

**Kiyomi-16:** bueno, nunca sabes lo que la mente de una autora puede imaginar cuando le dices algo jajaja. Tu idea sobre ponerle el traje cuántico al Steve congelado y mandarlo de regreso con Peggy es buena, eres la segunda que me lo escribe, así que, para no romper más tu corazón, te diré que tomaré algo de sus ideas. Solo voy a decirte que el panorama no es tan aterrador como parece. En el capítul explicaré por qué Tony encontró la nave antes que SHIELD, todo tiene una explicación ya que sí, esta línea ya no es nada parecida a la original y verás en este capítulo a lo que me refiero. ¡Gracias! 3

**Kenny Stark:** probablemente el lemmon tarde, probablemente sea pronto, todo puede pasar en esta nueva realidad. ;)

**victoriarodz289:** ¡Aquí está tu dosis!

**Alessandra Von Grey:** Vendrán muchas más referencias a su convivencia y a escenas de las películas con las que hubiéramos querido que pasaran otras cosas entre esos dos. Steve es determinado, terco, y está empeñado en conseguir algo mejor para Tony, daría hasta su vida. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras 3

**Alexandrina Romanov:** Tony se merece mucho amor, y Steve tiene de sobra para darle… y también amor jajaja. Besitos.

**Henry Maverick:** demoré bastante, pero aquí está la continuación por fin jajaja en este capítulo veremos más sobre su nueva convivencia.

**Isabella:** recién horneado como pan caliente.

* * *

**.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3.

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó Steve, aún adormecido por el cansancio, el desgaste emocional y físico, y las pocas horas que había dormido en los últimos días.

La calefacción de la habitación le provocaba querer seguir durmiendo, pero sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos para seguir viendo a Tony Stark. El Tony del 2012, aquel hombre necio, arrogante, ególatra, cínico. Aquel que ahora podía tocar, que podía mirar, con el que podía arreglar las cosas que no arregló con el de su realidad. Ese Tony que quiso quitar su mano de su pecho pero él se lo impidió en un arranque, apretándola fuerte con una de sus lastimadas manos y apresándola entre su pecho y su tacto. No quería perderlo de nuevo y aferrarse a su mano era la única forma de saber que no se iría. Podía sentir su calor, el calor de aquel superhéroe egoísta a través de la ropa que traía puesta. Estaba vivo y lo estaba tocando. Quiso sonreír, llorar tal vez. Volver a verlo, era… era reconfortante. Pero si quería que las cosas marcharan de acuerdo a su plan, lo mejor era fingir: — ¿Y quién eres tú? —volvió a preguntar, sin querer apartar ni un segundo sus ojos del rostro de ese hombre.

—Sabes quién soy. — respondió Tony, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por retirar su mano de ese agarre que lo obligaba a seguir cerca del Capitán América. Steve se congeló en su lugar al escucharle, sintió que la garganta se secaba y que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. ¿Tony lo sabía? Eso no podía ser...no. Ante su mutismo, Tony continuó hablando seriamente—. Antes de desmayarte me llamaste "Stark".

Steve casi quiso suspirar de alivio. Por un momento pensó que Tony le había descubierto y ahora le tocaría contar toda la verdad, o largarse antes de que todo se complicara. No era el momento para que las personas de esta realidad supieran de algo como los viajes en el tiempo. Ellos no eran un equipo todavía y una información como esa podría traer graves consecuencias para todos. Bueno, era el momento de comenzar con su papel.

—Howard. —respondió simplemente, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—. Pensé que eras Howard Stark pero no es así. ¿Quién eres? — se acomodó un poco mejor sobre la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, como si tuviese encima un costal de tres toneladas.

—Hay muchas cosas que contarte, Capipaleta. —le respondió cómicamente Tony, liberando por fin su mano y alejándose prudentemente de la cercanía de ese hombre. Steve quiso rodar los ojos ante el apodo que, creyó, Tony no idearía en esta realidad pero al parecer se equivocó. Había tanto del otro Tony en este Tony que el rubio casi se pone a reír. Es obvio, ambos eran el mismo. — Pero hoy no, necesitas dormir. Y beber agua, por cierto. —pareció recordar. Rodeó la gran cama y llegó al buró del otro lado, sirviendo agua natural en un vaso de vidrio. Se lo ofreció al rubio— Anda, tómatelo. —

—¿Por qué te haría caso? No me has dicho ni tu nombre. — observó el rubio, tomando aun así el vaso ofrecido por Tony. Se incorporó ligeramente y sorbió un trago diminuto, pues sintió que ni siquiera eso podía hacer con normalidad. La garganta le raspaba horrores y le adjudicó eso al hielo que había estado comiendo por días.

—Soy Tony Stark. —informó el castaño, rodeando de nuevo la cama y yendo al sofá a sentarse, donde debía haber estado desde un principio. Pero no, su curiosidad, su añoranza, su deseo… todo eso lo llevó a donde estaba el rubio, a tocarle y a ser vergonzosamente descubierto. Esperaba que al Capitán le diera una especie de laguna mental para que no recordara lo que pasó.

—Howard no tiene hermanos. —protestó el Capitán. Tony sonrió con petulancia.

—Pero sí un hijo. —le dijo, alzando ligeramente la barbilla con un aire de reto que Steve conocía de sobra. En lugar de rodar los ojos como hubiera hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, se limitó a ver a Tony a los ojos fijamente, fingiendo incredulidad ante sus palabras. Tony evadió dos segundos su mirada, y demandó:— Y ahora duerme, ya habrá tiempo para contarte. Y no trates de escapar porque lo sabré. —y apagó la luz.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Como era de esperarse, Steve no durmió.

Y Tony tampoco.

Ambos se quedaron toda la noche en vela, sabiendo que el otro estaba despierto. Solo escuchaban las respiraciones contrarias, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Qué raro, inevitablemente, los dos estaban pensando en la otra persona en esa habitación, pero Steve no se atrevió a romper el silencio y Tony fue demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo. Solo el _tic tac_ del reloj de mesa acompañó aquel silencio perturbador.

¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño de repente y a la vez tan familiar? Steve conocía esta tensión entre ellos, esa que nunca pudo romper y jamás se imaginó por qué. Y ahora estaba aquí de nuevo, sintiendo lo mismo. La misma opresión en el pecho y la ligera sensación de nerviosismo cada que estaba cerca del castaño. Y no sabía cómo hacer para cambiarlo. Había venido aquí con la intención de cambiar el destino de Tony y de Natasha, pero si no encontraba la forma, lamentablemente no podría hacer demasiado. Suspiró, dándose ánimos para avanzar en aquel camino que se le presentaba oscuro como la primera vez. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas diferentes en esta ocasión.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró Steve entre las sombras con los ojos abiertos, mirando nada en concreto — ¿Ya me dirás dónde estoy y cómo me encontraste? —

Tony tardó algunos minutos en contestar, pero finalmente se removió entre las cobijas desde su posición en el sofá, y murmuró también: —¿No saldrás corriendo ni me tomarás por loco? — cuestionó.

—No. —fue su simple respuesta. Diablos, Steve nunca pensó que mentir y fingir que no sabía nada sería tan complicado. Había sido especialmente malo en sus clases de teatro, vaya cosa. De haber sabido que algún día usaría sus clases, las habría aprovechado. Sabía que Tony no tenía un pelo de tonto y debía andarse con cuidado porque era muy perspicaz. Comenzar por cuidar sus palabras era lo primero por hacer.

—Jarvis, medias luces. —la voz de Tony se elevó sobre el silencio y sobre la oscuridad, y, sin moverse ni un solo ápice, las luces de la habitación se encendieron medianamente, lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran verse, pero no tanto como para que sus ojos se dañaran por el exceso de luz ni quedaran totalmente al descubierto del otro. Tony lo observaba fijamente desde su posición, analizándolo con sus increíbles ojos. Steve lo miraba como un búho asustado, seguramente por sus órdenes a la nada. Tony le sonrió, entre enternecido y orgulloso. Más orgulloso que enternecido, si le preguntaran —. Bueno, muchachote, bienvenido al siglo XXI. Has dormido por casi setenta años. —

—¿Qué? —Steve realmente se descolocó. Bueno, no es que esperase que Tony fuera especialmente amable con la noticia, pero esperaba un poco más de tacto por su parte. Cuando despertó la primera vez después del hielo, Nick había tenido un poco más de tacto_ —solo un poco—_ en decírselo. Gracias al cielo Tony no se lo dijo la primera vez, porque quizá habría salido corriendo más lejos de lo que lo hizo.

—Lo que escuchaste. Hace setenta años caíste en el hielo con tu nave después de librar una heroica pelea como todos saben, _bla bla_… —el castaño agitó su mano en el aire restándole importancia —. Te congelaste y, vaya a saber Dios cómo, lograste sobrevivir intacto por todos estos años en alguna especie de sueño congelado, qué voy a saber, no soy científico. —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?... Es decir, ¿cómo sabías dónde estaba? —el rubio pareció realmente interesado en saberlo, a ojos de Tony. Lo que se le hizo extraño, por supuesto, ya que el Capitán América parecía más interesado en cómo lo había encontrado y no en lo extraño que resultaba dormir por setenta años y despertar completamente lúcido y con todo su cuerpo funcionando a la perfección. Vaya hombre.

—¿Te interesas más por eso que por el hecho de dormir por setenta años? ¡Qué hombre tan extraño eres! — soltó una carcajada y vio, claramente, el bochorno que subía por el rostro del Capitán. Se le antojó un gesto tierno. Casi sonrió. _Casi._

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? Volver a dormir para ver si regreso en el tiempo no es algo que suene como una solución, ¿no? —sonrió de medio lado sin dejarse amedrentar por la broma de Tony, mirando con sus ojos azules al castaño a través de la mediana luz amarillenta que provenía de varios puntos de la habitación.

—No, no existe algo como los viajes en el tiempo. —Tony comentó graciosamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Aún... —murmuró para sí mismo más que para el otro, recordándose que, en otra realidad, este Tony había descubierto la ecuación final que los llevaría a viajar en el tiempo y darle otra oportunidad a su realidad—. Así que, ¿vas a decirme cómo me encontraste y por qué? —se incorporó sobre las almohadas para tener una mejor vista del castaño. Su cuerpo se recuperaba tan rápido, que solo había necesitado un poco de descanso para sentirse casi totalmente repuesto. La garganta aún le raspaba un poco, sin embargo. Y tenía mucha sed. Se estiró un poco para darle alcance a la jarra y al vaso, servirse un poco de agua, y bebérsela de un solo trago.

—Estaba haciendo pruebas a una nueva armadura. —Tony respondió rápidamente esquivando la mirada conocedora de Steve y posándola en la jarra con agua que él traía en la mano—. Soy ingeniero y fabrico armaduras en mis tiempos libres para, eh… soy, algo así como un justiciero, no sé cómo explicarlo... —se llevó una mano a la barbilla simulando que pensaba en algo.

—Un superhéroe. —completó Steve con una mueca parecida a una pequeña sonrisa. El simple nombre le causó a Tony un pequeño escalofrío.

—No, no soy tan honesto y bueno para ser un superhéroe… Pero ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es que estaba haciendo pruebas para una armadura capaz de soportar las bajas temperaturas y no había mejor lugar para probar que la Antártida, hielito de verdad y todo eso para entrar en ambiente, ya sabes, así que estuve realizando mis pruebas y en una de esas vi que algo se arrastraba por ahí. Me acerqué porque pensé que era una foca y, vaya, eras tú. —explicó rápidamente sin detenerse siquiera a respirar. Steve procesó la información, sopesando su siguiente paso. No le creía del todo, algo en su interior le decía que había algo más y quería descubrirlo. Con los años había aprendido a leerlo un poco, y se daba cuenta que en realidad no había cambiado. Se sirvió otro vaso con agua y se lo bebió.

—¿Cómo sabías quién era? —volvió a preguntar. Tony resopló con burla.

—¡Por favor! No sé si eres modesto o te haces, pero aquí todo el mundo sabe quién eres. Eres el jodido Capitán América, superhéroe nacional por excelencia, una leyenda. ¡Hasta hay un museo dedicado a tus grandes hazañas, por Dios! —alzó la voz con cierto deje de emoción, carraspeando después y tratando de tranquilizar su galopante corazón. Si el Capitán América notaba que conocía todo de él, podría morir de vergüenza.

—¿En serio? —Steve sonrió con gracia y sorpresa. Obviamente lo sabía, había estado ahí. Lo conocía, había caminado sobre ese piso y observado la historia que se contaba de él. Pero que Tony lo supiera lo hacía sentirse estúpidamente feliz, de cierta manera, porque eso significaba que el castaño estaba al tanto de esas cosas que, por mínimas que fueran, lo hacían sentirse importante. Y si sabía lo que había en ese museo, quería decir que había ido. ¿Tony visitando las salas que hablaban de su vida? ¡No lo creía!

—Sí, bueno, eh… ya es hora del café, casi está amaneciendo. Jarvis, cariño, prepara café. ¿Quieres café, Capipaleta? —le preguntó levantándose de golpe del sofá, calzándose las pantuflas y caminando hacia la puerta. Le iba a decir al rubio que se quedara donde estaba por su estado delicado, pero de un momento al otro el Capitán estaba a su lado, muy fresco y como si nada, dispuesto a seguir sus pasos. Tony sonrió al verlo a su lado y levantó una ceja—. El médico prohibió que hicieras esfuerzos y que te levantaras si quiera de esa cama donde te aventé.

—Pero el médico no está aquí, y yo no se lo diré. Espero que tú tampoco. —le guiñó un ojo con camaradería. En todos los años que llevaba despierto tras dormir en el hielo, aprendió a soltarse un poco más, a dejar salir su lado gracioso. Aunque pensaba que era bastante malo para eso. Tony solía burlarse de sus intentos algunas veces, pero se reía y le palmeaba la espalda con amistad. Esta vez no fue muy diferente, pues el castaño se carcajeó mientras abría la puerta.

—Y yo pensando que eras un santurrón.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ya en la cocina, mientras el café se preparaba en la cafetera, ambos tomaron asiento en los bancos del desayunador. Las luces estaban a medias tintas, lo que les permitía ver lo suficiente del otro pero no por completo. La noche aún se inmiscuía como ladrona por los ventanales de su edificio, pero el sol no tardaría mucho en salir, Tony estaba casi seguro. Podía sentir el nuevo día emergiendo desde lo lejos.

Steve inmediatamente asoció el paisaje a Nueva York. Claro, no podía distinguir con total claridad pero había vivido algún tiempo en esa ciudad como para notarlo. De hecho, desde que despertó había notado que estaban en alguna ciudad por los ruidos exteriores que se colaban. Su oído era mucho mejor que cualquier soldado experimentado, por el suero y por la experiencia. Volviendo al punto, eso quería decir que estaban nada más y nada menos que en la Torre de Tony Stark, que se convertiría, después de la pelea con Loki, en la morada de los Vengadores.

—Esto es… diferente. Extraño. —murmuró el rubio mirando a su alrededor con sincera incredulidad. Este piso no lo conocía tan bien, después de todo. El otro Tony le había acondicionado a los vengadores pisos más abajo cuando su Torre estuvo terminada; y su sala de eventos, donde se había desarrollado la primera pelea con el prototipo de Ultrón, tampoco era esta. Estaba, sin duda alguna, en el piso personal de Tony Stark. Eso le hizo sentirse nervioso.

—Y no has visto el mundo exterior. Espera y verás. La ciudad es un caos, pero es muy hermosa, te gustará. —le mencionó Tony yendo por dos tazas y sirviendo el café recién preparado. Le dio un sorbo lento y disfrutó su aroma, su textura. El café era como el sexo mañanero: increíble—. Y la tecnología, vas a desmayarte. —le pasó su taza. Steve le dio las gracias y tomó un pequeño sorbo de café. Tony le contempló fijamente, como si fuera un espécimen.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuando se sintió incómodo, presa de esa mirada tan sagaz y perspicaz.

—Me pregunto cómo sobreviviste. —dijo sinceramente, acercándose un poco más a través del mueble que los separaba. Steve sabía que Tony no conocía el espacio personal cuando de su curiosidad se trataba, lo había visto con Banner, y ahora él era el blanco de esa curiosidad. Tony lo examinó con ojo crítico, como si fuese un extraterrestre que le maravillara —. Me encantaría estudiar tu composición. Saber cómo fue que sobreviviste al hielo.

—Pues hazlo. —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada pasara. Tony lo miró boquiabierto, ante lo cual, Steve sonrió de lado. —¿No esperabas esa respuesta?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no necesitas repetirla, cariño, que he escuchado muy bien. —le dijo, totalmente emocionado, como un niño en plena navidad cuando abre sus juguetes nuevos—. ¡Al laboratorio! — gritó, como si un ejército le secundara. Steve no se movió, por supuesto.

—Necesito algo a cambio de permitir que me estudies. —mencionó vagamente, repasando con la yema de su dedo índice alrededor de la taza de café que le dio Stark.

—¿Ah, sí? Con que el Capitán América quiere negociar. Saliste más astuto de lo que creí en un principio. ¿Qué desea el abominable hombre de las nieves? —se acercó nuevamente, posando sus codos sobre el desayunador y acercándose peligrosamente a Steve para ponerle nervioso, supuso el otro. Quizás antes habría podido conseguirlo, pero este nuevo Steve era más experto que el viejo, el novato, más acostumbrado a estos jueguitos de Tony. Y no se iba a dejar, por supuesto que no.

—Enséñame a usar la tecnología y muéstrame la ciudad, al menos. Quiero ver el mundo actual, todo lo que ha pasado. Aprendo rápido. —se encogió de hombros pero sonrió, viéndose reflejado en esos increíbles ojos color chocolate. Si quería darle a Tony un futuro diferente, tenía que comenzar por acercársele, de lo contrario no lo lograría. Había aprendido, tristemente, que el castaño solo le hacía medianamente caso a la gente que era muy cercana a él, y Steve no había figurado nunca en ese círculo. Esperó poder conseguirlo esta vez.

—Pues más vale que lo hagas, porque, para tu información, tengo una empresa que dirigir y siempre estoy ocupado. No todos nos dormimos setenta años y evadimos responsabilidades como tú. —eso fue un golpe bajo pero solo consiguió que Steve se riera ligeramente. En otro tiempo se habría enojado, por supuesto, Tony muchas veces no medía sus palabras y solía ser un poco hiriente, pero ese era su humor. Steve lo entendió demasiado tarde. En su realidad, lo más lógico es que ese comentario hubiera desencadenado una pelea. Pero esta vez no.

—Claro, y por eso tienes tiempo de hacer armaduras extrañas con habilidades aún más extrañas para ocasiones fuera de contexto, como las bajas temperaturas en la Antártida, por ejemplo. Lo cual me suena bastante raro, a decir verdad. Como que algo no cuadra. —contraatacó. Tony se alejó rápidamente, como si le hubieran quemado sus palabras. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó ligeramente la barbilla al sentirse de repente acorralado en su mentira. Después dijo:

—Bien, bien. No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, anciano. Sígueme. — tomó su taza y caminó rumbo a su laboratorio, con Steve siguiéndole los pasos. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Vislumbró el amanecer a través de su ventanal, con las manos entrelazadas descansando sobre sus piernas cubiertas por su falda. Un nuevo día comenzaba, daba pie a toda una aventura, pero ella sabía que este no era cualquier día, no. Era uno especial.

Cerró los ojos durante dos minutos, haciendo su meditación diaria que le permitía estar en paz y plena consigo misma durante toda la jornada diaria, y después se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Muchas veces, en otros tiempos pasados, había creído que las realidades alternas no existían, que el mundo es el que es y no hay nada que hacer para cambiar el futuro. Después todo cambió cuando se convirtió en la guardiana de la gema del tiempo, y de las realidades. A pesar de que sabía que las realidades podían ser infinitas una vez que se hiciese algo diferente, no podía predecir con exactitud el destino en cada una de ellas. Y no sabía si habría alguien que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo. No sabía si estaba en lo cierto o se equivocaba con esta teoría, pues su vista hacia lo posible se difuminaba cada vez que ella intentaba mirar más allá. A pesar de ser la guardiana de las realidades, no sabía el futuro a largo plazo de ninguna. Hasta que la puerta se abría y entonces ella podía entrar para permanecer ahí, es cuando ese destino en concreto le pertenecía. Justo como ahora, que una nueva realidad se había presentado y, al abrir la puerta con nuevos acontecimientos que no habían tenido lugar en otras realidades, ella podía asomarse al futuro de ésta.

Con una mano meneó la jarra del té y luego lo vació lentamente en su taza, lo dejó reposar un minuto, y luego lo regresó a la jarra, viendo su taza fijamente. Sobre la porcelana interior habían quedado algunas hojas de té embarradas. Ella no creía mucho en la lectura del té, pues era una creencia gitana, pero la verdad es que le atraía de sobremanera hacerlo.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al mirar dentro, y que, lo que veía pintado en las hojas, coincidía con sus sueños de esa noche y sus visiones de esta realidad. Tal vez debería comenzar a ponerle más seriedad al asunto y creer más en las lecturas de té. Bien, entonces todo estaba escrito. Esta nueva realidad había comenzado desde hacía días, pero no la había notado con tanta fuerza como cuando despertó antes de que saliera el sol y se dio cuenta. Todo era ligeramente diferente a pesar de que aún nada en su entorno había sido afectado. Ella lo sabía. Así como sabía que Steve, el viajero en el tiempo, acababa de modificar esta realidad y, sobre todo, ya estaba en Nueva York.

— La oportunidad de rehacer algo conlleva un sacrificio. ¿Cuál será tu precio a pagar, Steve Rogers? —Ancestral preguntó al aire con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a servirse té y bebió lentamente el primer sorbo, degustando este día en especial, este que abría la puerta hacia una nueva realidad.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—No duermes mucho, ¿cierto? —fue el primer comentario atinado que Tony le hizo a Steve nada más cruzar las puertas principales de su laboratorio. Lo podía notar en la forma en que Steve parecía en forma después de haber descansado solo algunas horas, y eso que según estaba convaleciente. Quizá fuera por el suero, ya lo averiguaría.

—Y tú tampoco, por lo que veo. —respondió el rubio andando detrás del genio billonario. Estas eran cosas que ya sabía de Tony, se le notaban a simple vista. Desde que lo conoció supo que era de esos típicos genios que pasan su vida haciendo cosas y nunca duermen. Howard era igual. Y de tal palo, tal astilla. Tony podía negarlo siempre, pero Steve sabía que tenía mucho de Howard, más de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar al castaño.

—Es un mal necesario. Mis horas creativas suceden en la madrugada, cariño. Y mi aliado es el café, así que nada me falta. —respondió con una sonrisa ancha—. Jarvis, luces. —pronunció y, de inmediato, las luces completas del taller se encendieron, dejándole ver a ambos la magnitud de aquel espacio. Era grandísimo, y estaba repleto de máquinas, armaduras sin terminar, mesas, herramientas y un largo etcétera.

—Waoh. —Steve chifló por la impresión. Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos del pants que_—seguramente_—Tony le había puesto, y contempló con verdadera sorpresa el espacio. —Tu taller es increíble. Ni siquiera puedo nombrar la mitad de las cosas que veo aquí. Me siento abrumado. —comentó. La verdad es que este era un espacio privado que el genio jamás dejó que nadie del equipo conociera, a excepción de Bruce. No tenían el acceso permitido a sus creaciones, vamos, ni a su piso personal. Tony también trabajaba en otro taller pisos más abajo, pero el otro taller estaba más acondicionado para el Doctor Banner y sus experimentos científicos.

—Oh, no, y no has visto nada. Después te mostraré algunas otras cosas, mientras ven por aquí. — lo tomó con soltura por el brazo, emocionado, y lo arrastró con cuidado a través de algunas mesas con muchos planos y herramientas encima. Steve no podía abarcar todo con la mirada, estaba maravillado—. Súbete ahí y quédate quieto. —le indicó con profesionalismo—. ¿Puedes quitarte el suéter?

—Claro, no veo el problema. —Steve respondió, encogiéndose de hombros al subir los peldaños que Tony le había indicado. Tomó el suéter por ambos lados de la parte baja y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza con un movimiento limpio. No llevaba una playera debajo así que, _Cristo Bendito y Redentor,_ Tony pudo apreciar su hermosa y cincelada piel de buenas a primeras.

Casi quiso gimotear al verlo, al poder apreciar en primera plana esa piel, esos abdominales, esos pezones rosados y pequeños, esos músculos marcados, fuertes, densos y, Dios lo ampare, esa hermosa "V" que se marcaba debajo del abdomen y que iba hacia terrenos desconocidos y peligrosos. Tony podía jurar que, si fuesen otros tiempos, el adonis rubio no fuera el jodido Capitán América recién descongelado y él no tuviese a Pepper, ya estaría hincado frente a ese hombre dándole la mejor mamada de su joven vida. Pero Tony había dejado esos terrenos fangosos desde que su relación con Potts sobrevivió más de un año.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el rubio al ver la mirada perdida de Tony. Lo estaba viendo, eso era seguro, pero algo le decía que Tony estaba divagando porque parecía parcialmente ausente. El susodicho carraspeó algunas veces y apartó la mirada de ese tentador cuerpo de Dios griego. El suero había surtido sus hermosos efectos en su cuerpo… esperaba que en_ todo_ su cuerpo.

—Ehm, sí, sí. Jarvis, manos a la obra. — indicó al aire. Una pantalla grande que parecía de vidrio bajó frente a Steve, de la cual salió una pequeña luz resplandeciente color azul que comenzó a escanearlo.

—¿Quién es Jarvis? —preguntó más por obligación. Él ya sabía quién era, por supuesto. Tony había convertido a Jarvis en su aliado en las peleas, en su ayuda para escanear espacios, lugares, y un sinfín de cosas y personas. Lo había instalado en cada chícharo que les daba para escuchar, y era esa voz robótica la que los había salvado algunas veces. Le había costado cierto trabajo acostumbrarse a confiar en algo como una inteligencia artificial, pero lo había logrado. Sin embargo, el Steve que se suponía que era, no conocía a Jarvis aún.

—Es mi asistente personal virtual. Una inteligencia artificial creada a partir de algoritmos de búsqueda y aprendizaje profundo, con una base de datos enormemente grande, pensado para vivir en la nube y utilizar la red cibernética. Aprende por cuenta propia, ya sabes. — le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano mientras movía con sus dedos algunos datos en la pantalla que se había colocado frente a Steve.

—No, no sé. —respondió éste con una sonrisa genuina. Tony también sonrió y lo miró. Sus ojos destellaban por la luz de la pantalla frente a él.

—Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a esto. Mis términos y esas cosas. En pocas palabras, —continuó —Jarvis es mi mayordomo, está en todas partes, como Dios. Solo que no es Dios. Al menos no todavía. —reflexionó.

—Supongo que con eso bastará por el momento. Después vendrán las explicaciones. —reconoció Steve, quedándose quieto como un soldado mientras la pantalla de Tony lo analizaba. El castaño tocaba con sus dedos algunas cosas, movía sus objetos virtuales de un lado a otro de la pantalla. Se veía concentrado, ajeno, e increíblemente bien. Steve no podía dejar de mirarlo, de reconocerlo, de evaluarlo. Estaba seguro, completamente seguro, que si se hubiese dado la oportunidad de conocer al Tony de su realidad cuando lo tuvo, todo habría sido diferente. Pero aquí estaba, tomando una segunda oportunidad aunque después tuviera que marcharse.

—Listo. —sonrió el castaño y se alejó dos pasos. Mientras la barra de porcentaje completado del análisis iba corriendo, se dedicó a evaluar al, recién descongelado, hombre. Se veía perfectamente conservado, sin una pizca de demencia, envejecimiento o algún indicador de edad. Aunque, viéndolo bien, parecía un poco extraño… —¿Cuántos años tienes, Capitán? —

—Veinticinco. —respondió sin más. Era la edad que se supondría debía de tener si se encontraba en 2012, el año en que Loki atacaría la tierra.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que te ves un poco… ¿cansado de la vida?, ¿más grande, quizá? Diablos, tienes algo en la mirada, algo que no cuadra con tu edad. —le dijo, analizándole las expresiones. No podía definir lo que veía en sus hermosos ojos azules, ¿era soledad?, ¿malas experiencias? Había algo de dureza en la forma en que miraba, como si la vida lo hubiera pateado duro el trasero los últimos años antes de dormir en el hielo.

—La guerra, Tony. La guerra crea monstruos, siempre. He visto y hecho cosas que se han quedado conmigo a través de mi legado como Capitán América… además, tomé decisiones que trajeron consecuencias y pérdidas irreparables. —suspiró, mirando hacia nada en concreto. Recordando, solo recordando. Tantos hubiera, tantos arrepentimientos.

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de nuevo, ¿lo harías? —le preguntó por simple y llana curiosidad. ¿Cómo era posible que el Capitán América, el héroe nacional digno de un museo, un hombre de corazón transparente, con sus valores intachables, pudiera tener errores? Ahora se daba cuenta, más tarde que temprano, que a final de cuentas era humano. Y los humanos tienen la increíble habilidad de cometer errores, siempre. Le era imposible creerlo, aun así. Howard le había hablado tantas maravillas de este hombre que era imposible imaginarlo como alguien imperfecto. Y sin embargo lo era, aún no sabía cuánto.

—Sin dudarlo. Si puedo cambiar el destino de las personas que dañé, por supuesto que sí. — le dijo.

—¿A costa de cualquier precio? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más serio, más interesado en las respuestas de este hombre. Había algo en él, un halo de misterio, algo que no podía describir pero que lo atrapaba. Parecía que guardaba cosas para sí que nadie más debía saber. Y él quería saber esas cosas, por supuesto, por algo se llamaba Tony Stark.

—A costa de mi vida si es necesario. —respondió sin dudarlo, con un tintineo grave en la voz que le erizó los vellos de la piel a Tony. Cuando éste alzó la mirada, los ojos azules del Capitán estaban clavados en los suyos, como tratando de decirle algo, pero Tony no sabía qué. Ni siquiera se imaginaba la magnitud de las cosas que sabía Steve. Ni siquiera podía saber que, en otra línea temporal, él estaba muerto.

—Hablas como un viejo para tener veinticinco años. —respondió, tratando de aligerar el momento y evadiendo la penetrante mirada del rubio. Con un movimiento de la mano, la pantalla se apagó completamente y volvió a su lugar en el techo. Tony le indicó con un gesto que podía bajar del taburete y ponerse el suéter.

—Tengo más años que tú. —dijo, quitándose de encima el recuerdo de aquel Tony que lo odiaba por ocultarle secretos, de aquel con quien peleó, de aquél que le dijo que no estuvo para reparar los daños, para enfrentar juntos las situaciones. De aquel que murió y al cual nunca pudo decirle que lo quería como un verdadero amigo a pesar de todo. A pesar de las peleas, de las diferencias, de la distancia cruel y taciturna de los últimos años. Y ahora tampoco podía decírselo, porque este Tony aún no era presa de sus errores. Uno tras otro. Aquellos que debilitaron la frágil amistad que habían construido.

—Cuéntame un poco sobre ti, abuelo. ¿Cómo llegaste a ser lo que eres ahora, un héroe? —se interesó, mirando —sin querer, claro está— cómo los músculos perfectos y bien conservados de ese delicioso espécimen se contrajeron cuando Steve hizo movimientos para ponerse el suéter. Quiso suspirar, _válgame Dios._

—Estoy seguro que el museo habla todo sobre el origen del Capitán América. —bromeó, sorteando los escalones y cayendo con un pequeño brinco elegante. Se acercó a Tony y tomó asiento en uno de las sillas de por ahí cerca. El castaño se acercó otra para él y también se sentó, solo que la giró para apoyar sus antebrazos en el respaldo.

—No solo el museo… —murmuró y Steve lo escuchó, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ya se enteraría después. — Sin embargo, yo quiero saberlo directamente del Capitán América. Quiero conocer al hombre detrás de ese traje demasiado patriótico. —le guiñó el ojo. Steve no pudo resistirse a ese gesto, por supuesto, algo dentro de él emergió con dulzura, haciendo saltar su corazón. Se lo adjudicó a la añoranza de verlo de nuevo. Sin duda lo había extrañado.

—Bien, bueno, supongo que la manera correcta de comenzar es por el principio. —se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo. Tony admiró cada movimiento, quería absorberlo todo si era posible. Tenía frente a él al héroe de su infancia a punto de contarle su vida y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Ni los cómics de su infancia podían igualarse a esto—. Me alisté en el ejército a comienzos de la segunda guerra mundial… bueno, en realidad me rechazaron repetidamente por mis condiciones de salud. Fui a una exposición de tecnologías junto con Bucky, mi mejor amigo, y para variar era de Stark. —ambos sonrieron, cómplices del momento —. El Doctor Erskine aprobó mi alistamiento, no sé por qué. Quizá escuchó alguna plática que tuve con Bucky acerca de que quería ayudar en la guerra. Me reclutaron en la Reserva Científica Estratégica como parte del experimento del súper soldado. Sucedieron algunas cosas que probaron, o que le confirmaron al Doctor Erskine, que yo era el indicado para recibir el suero, así que lo hicimos. Stark, tu padre, era uno de los científicos que participaban en el proyecto… el resto es historia.

—¿Por qué no hay más como tú? —cuestionó, acomodándose mejor sobre su asiento. Steve suspiró.

—Hubo alguien antes que yo. Schmidt, un oficial nazi, se sometió a una versión imperfecta del procedimiento y sufrió efectos secundarios permanentes. Después de que me convertí en el súper soldado, un asesino encubierto que estaba en la sala mató al Doctor Erskine, quien nunca le había revelado a nadie la fórmula del suero…

—Así que se llevó el secreto a la tumba. — concluyó. Steve asintió. —¿Te dolió el procedimiento de convertirte en un súper soldado?

—Oh, no. No sentí casi nada, de hecho. Me sentí solo más grande y fuerte. —rió quedito. Tony iba a agregar un comentario por demás inapropiado para los oídos puritanos del Capitán, pero la voz de Jarvis lo interrumpió.

—Señor, lamento interrumpir, pero el análisis está completo. —mencionó la robótica voz de su mayordomo—. La fórmula del suero del súper soldado mejora todas las funciones metabólicas del señor Rogers, y previene la acumulación de venenos de fatiga en sus músculos, lo que le proporciona una resistencia mucho mayor que la de un ser humano común, además de que puede sobrepasar el doble de la velocidad máxima alcanzada por los mejores velocistas humanos. Sus múltiples mejoras son la razón por la que pudo sobrevivir congelado en una animación suspendida durante décadas. Es altamente resistente a la hipnosis o gases que podrían limitar su enfoque. Posee conocimientos sobre múltiples técnicas de combate y aprende fácilmente. Su sistema inmunológico le permite una rápida recuperación de heridas de cualquier índole.

—¡Vaya! Así que no solo eres más fuerte, sino más rápido y tus capacidades, en general, fueron mejoradas. —comentó el castaño, aplaudiendo cómicamente ante lo que había escuchado. Steve se sonrojó levemente y sonrió, con la inocencia de un niño.

—Por algo soy el Capitán América. — respondió Steve hinchándose el pecho de orgullo, haciendo que Tony estuviera a punto de reír. Y es que ya no pudo hacerlo, porque una voz le interrumpió.

—¡¿Cómo que el Capitán América?! — el repentino grito hizo que la atmósfera se rompiera y ambos casi se dislocaran el cuello al girarse a la puerta, de donde había provenido el grito.

Pepper Potts estaba pasando sus ojos de uno hacia el otro con las cejas alzadas, los ojos bien abiertos, y ambas manos sobre su cintura. Steve no la había conocido tanto, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que esa pose, junto con esa mirada, no auguraban nada bueno.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Pues Pepper ya cachó a Tony. Espero sus teorías sobre qué le obligará a hacer jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado._

_Volveré antes de que lo imaginen. ¡Besos y excelente semana!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Han sido muchos meses, ¿verdad?_

_He estado muy ocupada, pero ya regresé al mundo de la escritura por fin. Hace tres semanas terminé mi carrera, y no puedo sentirme más feliz con ese logro._

_Así que, ya relajada y feliz, la inspiración me golpeó repentinamente y me puse a escribir este capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, por todo su apoyo y sus hermosísimos comentarios._

_Este capítulo tomará un rumbo totalmente diferente, y verán que las cosas no serán iguales en la vida de estos personajes. Sin embargo, lo inevitable no puede cambiarse, ¿cierto?_

* * *

**Respuestas a Reviews**

* * *

**Alexandrina Romanov:** No estás tan alejada de la realidad, Pepper es toda una bala.

**Alessandra Von Grey:** muchísimas gracias! De verdad, es muy hermoso recibir palabras de apoyo de parte de ustedes. Este Steve viene cargado con mucho pasado, y demasiadas heridas. Pero tendrá que ocultarlo, porque Tony no tiene un pelo de tonto. Pepper jugará un papel importante en la historia, veremos su desarrollo junto con la relación que mantiene con Tony, y algo más… ella es la que tiene los pies en la tierra.

**bangeles959:** gracias a ti por leerla y dejar un hermoso comentario. Pues casi casi asi estaban, Pepper siempre da miedo cuando se enoja jajaja.

**Julieth:** ¡Recién horneado!

**Mara:** Para ustedes como pan caliente.

**Weirdo Lyrock:** Gracias por estar aquí a través de los años. En serio, es maravilloso que lectores pasados vuelvan a leer mis historias, me hace sentir muy muy feliz.

**Reiko:** y yo los amo a ustedes. Saber que me siguen de otras historias es todo un elogio para mí.

**BKITA ENAMORADA:** Mira, te ha tocado suerte porque tuviste que esperar menos que el resto jajaja. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

* * *

**.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4.

* * *

—Dios, Tony, no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo te atreves a traer a un stripper a la Torre y que finja ser el Capitán América? Sabía que eres un enfermo, pero nunca esperé que te superaras a ti mismo, por dios…—Virginia comenzó a decir cosas sin parar por toda la habitación mientras se acercaba a ellos. Tony se quedó como palo, sin nada que decir salvo mirar a un Steve que la veía andar de un lado a otro. Esperaba que no entendiera nada de lo que decía. Qué vergüenza.

—¿Stripper? —Steve murmuró, descolocado a sobremanera. ¿Qué?... ¿Qué estaba pensando la señorita Pots?... _Oh_, no. Él no era ninguno de esos_ acompañantes_ que solía tener Tony para una noche. No podía decírselo, obviamente, porque se supone él no sabía lo que _stripper_ significaba. Pero aquello le ofendía y le abochornaba al mismo tiempo de forma sobrehumana.

—Pepper… —murmuró Tony acercándosele y tratando de callarla, pero la mujer estaba reacia y seguía diciendo cosas _–no tan imprudentes-_ sin siquiera escucharle.

—Tus obsesiones te han llevado demasiado lejos, Tony Stark, pero ésta, ésta precisamente, ha sido la peor. Es… ni siquiera encuentro la palabra para describir esto.

—Pepper…—trató de sujetarla del brazo pero Virginia se soltó grácilmente mirando a Steve de arriba abajo. Tenía que reconocer que el hombre estaba _muy_ bien.

—Te he visto hacer muchas cosas, Tony. ¿Qué seguirá después?, ¿acaso vas a regalarme un conejo de peluche de tres metros en navidad? Eso no suena tan descabellado, después de todo. Pero volviendo al tema de este hombre, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Ok, debo de aceptar que tienes buen gusto, siempre lo has tenido, y aunque estoy enojada por lo que hiciste también estoy admirada, has encontrado todo un espécimen digno de cog-

—¡Virginia Pepper Pots, ya cállate! —el multimillonario alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar entre tanta palabrería antes de que fuera a soltar algo no adecuado para el recién llegado, alcanzándola por fin de ambos brazos. La tomó, hizo que lo mirara y, cuando obtuvo su completa atención y se calló _–por fin, gracias al cielo, iba a darle una jaqueca tremenda-_ le dijo: —No es ningún stripper ni nada de eso, Pepper, ¿Qué tan enfermo crees que estoy? ¡Es el jodido Capitán América, el verdadero! —le gritó en la cara. Había emoción, reconocimiento, y miles de sentimientos más que hicieron que Pepper, por primera vez, creyera algo que salía de la boca de Tony.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación entonces. Steve casi suspiró de que toda la bola de palabras soltadas cesaran. No quería saber qué cosas sabía la señorita Virginia de Tony como para ponerse así, y creía que mantenerse lejos de ese descubrimiento sería mejor para su salud mental. Su cabeza comenzó a punzar un poco y lo atribuyó a todos los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. O de los últimos días. Aunque haya reposado aún se sentía agotado de muchas maneras, y no era para menos después de todos esos saltos en el tiempo, los días sin comer, el frío, los recuerdos, volver a ver a Tony… así que simplemente cerró los ojos y su conciencia se perdió.

—¡Por todos los-! —ambos corrieron al ver al rubio caerse de la silla de un momento a otro, sin embargo Pepper mantuvo un poco su distancia al ver lo rápido que Stark se había acercado al rubio. Tony le sostuvo la cabeza y comprobó que aun respirara. Sí, aun lo hacía. Qué puto alivio, casi se desmaya del susto al verlo desvanecerse. Ya le sorprendía bastante que el Capitán solo hubiese dormido algunas pocas horas para restablecerse. Seguramente estaba cansado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar—. Dummy-E, ven aquí, pedazo de chatarra. —dijo a la nada en su laboratorio.

De una esquina salió andando en dos ruedas una pequeña máquina-robot que fungía como su ayudante. O su desastre, según Tony, pues todas las tareas que le encomendaba terminaba haciéndolas mal o dejando peor las cosas. Sin embargo el robot fue hasta los pies de Steve y comenzó a empujarlo suavemente mientras Tony lo tomaba por debajo de los brazos y jalaba de él arrastrándolo por el piso hasta su sofá. Pepper acomodó un cojín para apoyar su cabeza y, tras varios intentos, Tony logró subirlo al sofá y acomodarlo. Steve no despertó.

—¡Mierda, cómo pesa este hombre! —se secó el sudor que perlaba su frente—. ¿De qué está hecho, piedras y cemento? —se derrumbó en una de sus sillas giratorias y Dummy-E se acercó a él, como un perrito—. Buen chico, creo que ya no te donaré a los pobres. —le palmeó la cabeza del brazo metálico y la maquina se perdió en el rincón de donde había salido, agradecida.

En silencio, Tony observó cómo Pots rodeó todo el sofá, admirando al hombre que yacía dormido en él. Se veía tan tranquilo, como si supiera que nada malo le pasaría ahí… como si confiara en ellos. Había algo raro en él, Tony podía sentirlo, pero no podía adivinarlo. ¿Acaso el Capitán tenía un radar para saber en quién podía confiar y en quién no? O sea, si fuera él, ni loco se echa una siesta como si nada en casa de un extraño tras despertar casi setenta años después de su tiempo.

—No es posible, Tony… El Capitán está muerto, congelado, o algo, no sé. Esto es imposible. —Pepper dudó un segundo sobre sus mismas palabras, pero es que no podía creerlo. Entre más lo estudiaba, más le parecía el Capitán América, pero su sentido de la razón le decía que no era posible. Que era otro hombre. Que Tony, presa de su obsesión, había encontrado a un hombre parecido y lo había llevado a su casa sin más.

—No es imposible, yo mismo lo encontré, Pep. Estaba por ahí vagando en el hielo con su traje puesto cuando lo vi. Llevaba algunos días fuera de la nave… no sé cómo diablos pudo descongelarse, y lo averiguaré, estoy seguro, pero… es él. — murmuró, tallándose con el dorso de la mano la mejilla izquierda, ansioso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede ser un impostor. Algún infiltrado… quizá mató al verdadero Capitán y tomó su traje, haciéndote creer que era el verdadero, y luego… —

—No más películas de detectives para ti, señorita. —Tony alzó una ceja ante lo que había dicho Pepper, entre divertido y serio—. También lo pensé, he pensado en todas las posibilidades, pero ninguna me convence, porque sé, en el fondo de mi corazón sé… que él es el Capitán América. —suspiró, dándose por vencido. Su corazón lo llevaría a la perdición, estaba más que consciente de eso.

—¿Por qué no le haces una prueba de sangre? —le preguntó Pepper—. Solo para estar seguros. —se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada que le aventó el castaño.

—¿En serio quieres más pruebas? ¡Solo míralo! Es un espécimen, es perfecto, es igual al hombre de las fotos y de los vídeos. Yo lo traje a la casa cuando estaba a punto de morir, lo hubieras visto, estaba demasiado mal. Y también lo vi recuperarse, levantarse como si nada tras unas horas de descanso. A cualquier humano promedio le tomaría semanas, incluso, el ponerse de pie. Él lo hizo en poco tiempo. Jarvis lo estudió: tiene el suero corriendo por sus venas. Y no hay, en ninguna parte del mundo, una jodida réplica del suero del Súper Soldado, o yo lo sabría.— se llevó las manos a sus cabellos y se despeinó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Pepper ya no añadió nada más, pero contempló el semblante de su novio y el del hombre que estaba cómodamente dormido sin saber una pizca de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella era desconfiada por naturaleza, eso la hacía tan buena en su trabajo, pero no así en su vida personal. Las cosas que decía Tony, las promesas que le murmuraba, no las creía. Prefería creerse incrédula que estúpida. Pero ahora era diferente, Tony por primera vez parecía sinceramente anonadado con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien. Y era nada más y nada menos que el Capitán América. Y precisamente como lo conocía tan bien, sabía que Tony Stark podía ser tan egoísta como inteligente si se lo proponía, así que era momento de ponerle los pies sobre la tierra antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a Fury? —le preguntó, sabiendo por adelantado la respuesta. Era simple protocolo lo que estaba haciendo. Quería tantear el terreno antes de apuntar con la pistola, solo para que Tony no saliera corriendo. Le daba la oportunidad de hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

—No lo sé. —se encogió de hombros como si de nada importante se tratara, de repente a la defensiva al escuchar sus palabras—. Quizá lo haga en algún tiempo, o…

—¿Quizá? —le cuestionó, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Expectante. Tony conocía esa mirada. Y ella conocía a Tony.

—¡No lo sé!, ¿bien? Quiero… primero quiero estudiarlo, saber quién es el hombre detrás de ese traje y esa máscara y ese escudo, quiero saber qué piensa, qué siente, qué-

—Quieres quedártelo. —concluyó lo que Stark era incapaz de decir en voz alta. Él asintió con un gruñido, inconforme, mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no pudiera captar la vergüenza en sus cristalinos ojos. Pero ella lo sabía. Si Tony había tomado una decisión, entonces ella tomaría la suya. Lo que él estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, y la sensatez tenía que caber en alguien. Su reloj sonó, anunciando la primera junta en Industrias Stark. Se acomodó el cabello rubio y le dijo:—. Tengo que irme, Tony. Pero tienes tres días para llevarlo a S.H.I.E.L.D., de lo contrario seré yo quien le diga a Coulson lo que estás guardando en tu casa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Te despediré si lo haces! —pero Pepper, siempre tan serena, simplemente lo ignoró, se giró y avanzó al elevador, haciéndole un sencillo ademán de mano como despedida. Tony le gritó: — ¡Voy a despedirte, ¿escuchaste bien, Pepper?! —pero fue demasiado tarde porque las puertas del elevador se cerraron, llevándose a Pots por el resto del día.

Tony suspiró, incómodo y angustiado. Ella lo decía en serio, por supuesto que lo hacía. Era Pepper Pots y, cuando tomaba una decisión, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Aunque llegara llorándole de rodillas que guardara el secreto, ella no lo haría. Esto los superaba, porque no era cualquier persona, era el jodido Capitán América: un símbolo nacional buscado, respetado y amado por años, por todos los ciudadanos de los Estados Unidos. Era un símbolo de respeto, de amor, de valentía, de muchas cosas que inculcaron a los niños generación tras generación. Y estaba vivo. Y era su deber entregarlo… pero no podía. Tony se sentía estúpidamente como un niño pequeño al que le piden compartir sus juguetes y no quiere por miedo a que se los maltraten. Este caso era más complicado, sin embargo, pero no menos obvio. No solo quería que no maltrataran a Steve, no quería que el rubio conociera a otras personas, que conviviera con más gente, que saliera al mundo y que… que lo hiciera a un lado. Que lo olvidara. Porque todos terminaban cansándose de Tony y de su forma de ser, pero si Steve no conocía a nadie más no podría hartarse de él y no se alejaría, ¿verdad?

Tony se tapó el rostro con sus manos y se rió amargamente, mirando con tristeza a través de sus dedos a un dormido Steve Rogers.

Era un imbécil.

Un jodido imbécil.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando Steve despertó, la desorientación inmediata lo hizo saltar en posición de defensa fuera del sofá donde había dormido tan cómodamente. Su cuerpo dolió como no había dolido en algunos días _—la última vez que se sintió físicamente devastado fue tras la pelea con Thanos—_ pero aún así, se obligó a mirar bien a su alrededor y, al visualizar un taller con armaduras de sobra conocidas, se relajó notablemente. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar uno por uno, de forma pausada, y el último vestigio de una memoria fue cuando estaban en el taller con la señorita Virginia, y él se sintió terriblemente cansado de repente… y cerró los ojos. Fin de los recuerdos.

Probablemente Tony lo había acomodado en el sofá, quién sabe. Y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaba dormido ahí, pero las luces eran tenues, pensadas para no molestarlo -_qué atento era este Tony para con él-_, y el taller se encontraba sumido en un total silencio, lo que le hacía deducir fácilmente que el multimillonario no estaba ni de chiste por ahí trabajando en algo.

Se tomó un par de minutos para descansar el cuerpo y los huesos, y luego salió del taller con pasos tranquilos. Estaba descalzo, pero sus pies hacían eco al caminar por aquellos pasillos vacíos que lo llevaron hasta el centro de una enorme escalera de caracol. Subió afianzándose del barandal por si se volvía a quedar dormido, y pronto se encontró en una sala amplia, muy amplia. A través de sus ojos, la noche caía con su manto haciendo que las luces de la increíble ciudad de Nueva York brillaran con fuerza, anonadándolo. Sin darse mucha cuenta de las cosas que le rodeaban, se acercó hasta la pared de vidrio. Alzó la mano derecha y la pegó al ventanal, admirando cada luz, cada ruido lejano, cada movimiento extraño. Era sorprendente.

—Es lindo, ¿no? —una voz, no tan lejos de donde estaba, lo descolocó. Steve giró el cuello rápidamente, asustado por no haber sentido la presencia, y se encontró con una imagen que le hizo sentir un nudo apretado en el pecho: entre medias luces que apenas dejaban distinguirle, Tony estaba en la mesa principal, con su StarkPad en la mano izquierda y en la derecha una taza de café humeante. Traía puestos unos finos lentes que en pocas ocasiones le vio usar, y el cabello echado hacia atrás, húmedo. Estaba envuelto en una bata roja muy elegante, y seguramente debajo traía el pijama. Se veía muy bien. _Demasiado_ bien. Steve carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta que quizá lo había contemplado durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, intentando concentrarse en su nuevo papel. Se supone que él era un extraño aquí, no sabía nada de la nueva era.

—Nueva York. La ciudad que nunca duerme. —mencionó de forma suave, poniéndose de pie y terminando su último trago de café—. Te ves muy recuperado, Capitán. —le dijo, echándole una hojeada rápida de arriba abajo. Steve asintió, con una sonrisa, sin despegarse de la pared donde contemplaba la ciudad, pero con los ojos bien puestos sobre la figura de Tony, que poco a poco se acercaba más.

—¿Cuántas horas he dormido? —le preguntó. El castaño llegó a su lado, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata roja, y también miró las luces de la ciudad a través del vidrio. El silencio fue breve.

—Tal vez unas 50 horas. ¿Jarvis, querido, puedes darme la cifra exacta? —cuestionó al aire.

—El Capitán América ha tenido 51 horas, 34 minutos, y 45 segundos ininterrumpidos de sueño, señor. —habló una voz que se escuchó en todas partes. Steve alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

— Dios, ¿tanto tiempo? Creí que había sido solamente una tarde. —se llevó la mano al cuello y frotó la zona, un poco acalorado por haberse permitido dormir tanto tiempo en el sofá del castaño. Tony le sonrió, entre divertido y enternecido con sus gestos. Iba a decirle algo al rubio, un comentario mordaz como era su costumbre, pero de repente un crujido proveniente del estómago del Capitán lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Creo que alguien está hambriento. —se mofó. Las orejas de Steve se colorearon de rojo—. No te preocupes, grandulón, hay un poco de comida en la cocina, pero pediré algo más. ¿Qué se te antoja? Sé que no conoces nada, así que podemos ordenar hamburguesas, sushi, comida Tailandesa, comida mexicana, quizá algo de pizza sería bueno para que la pruebes, o quizá unos burritos, hotdogs. Oh, espera, acabo de tener una idea maravillosa, ¿por qué no pedimos un pastel? Y celebramos tu regreso al mundo con unas buenas cervezas; además conozco a unas chicas qu-

—¿Estás bien, Stark? —no escuchó realmente nada de lo que decía Tony. Desde que lo vio ahí sentado, envuelto entre la soledad de su casa y la oscuridad de la noche, supo que algo no andaba bien con él. En el pasado, había tardado mucho tiempo en adivinar algunos indicios de los estados de ánimo del Tony en su realidad, pero a través de los años fue mejorándolo poco a poco y, ahora, por fin podía reconocer casi de inmediato cuando algo atormentaba al otro.

Tony se calló, un poco aturdido. Contempló al Capitán un largo rato y luego volvió su mirada hacia las luces de la gran ciudad.

—Sí, es… es solo que… —murmuró, un poco ausente. Se negaba a decirle lo que tenía que decirle, pues. Pero de todas formas tendría que hacerlo, o Pepper lo haría—. Tengo que entregarte a las autoridades especiales del país. —dijo, balanceándose sobre sus talones, como un niño pequeño. Steve escuchó atentamente intentando no perderse ningún gesto suyo:—. La organización se hace llamar S.H.I.E.L.D., y están constantemente metiéndose en asuntos que no les incumben… pero…

—Pero resulta que este sí les incumbe, porque soy el Capitán América y estoy vivo. —completó. Tony asintió y le miró, girando su rostro. La combinación de luces hacían que su rostro luciera joven y encantador, y Steve no pudo evitar sentirse arrastrado por el atractivo hombre que estaba a su lado. Sus ojos color chocolate ahora parecían una mezcla de colores azulados y dorados que bailaban sobre sus preciosas irises. De perfil se veía increíblemente bien. Era guapo, mucho. Steve siempre lo supo, no era algo que se negara a aceptar. Siempre había sido sincero, y reconoció, desde que conoció al Tony de su realidad, que el hombre poseía un encanto natural que te arrastraba como una marea. Pero esta vez le abrumaba de una manera que no había sentido antes.

—Bueno, sí, entonces tengo que entregarte a ellos para que puedan reestablecerte en el mundo actual. Es su deber hacerlo, crearon esta organización para gente como tú. —zanjó de inmediato, como si el simple hecho de hablar de esto lo fastidiara—. Iré a ordenar la comida. Voy a pedir un poco de todo para que te familiarices con esta nueva Era. —estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, cuando sintió un tenue agarre en su brazo. Steve le estaba sosteniendo casi dulcemente, como si temiera lastimarlo. Sus ojos azules lo observaban profundamente. Tony alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero que me entregues a S.H.I.E.L.D. todavía. Me gustaría conocer la ciudad… _contigo_. —murmuró, cerca de él. Quizá más cerca de lo que a Tony le hubiera gustado. Y no porque le desagradara la cercanía del Capitán, sino al contrario. Era porque sentía que una tensión crecía entre ellos, una especie de atmósfera sensual que se extendía por su cuerpo. Y esa mano apretándole el brazo no ayudaba. Y mucho menos cuando, por error -_gravísimo error-_ miró los labios del rubio y _Cristo Piadoso_, estaba mordiéndose la comisura del carnoso labio inferior. Tony quería mordérselo, reemplazar sus dientes por los suyos, pasar sus manos por ese increíble y cincelado cuerpo, bajarle los pantalones, darle una mamada que no olvidara jamás, y pedirle que le hiciera el amor salvaje o dulcemente, le daba lo mismo. ¿Por qué Dios le ponía pruebas tan difíciles?

—Ehh… Está bien, s-sí, claro, podemos hacer eso. —respondió volviendo al mundo real. Quizá era solo él el que estaba alucinando. Porque el Capitán se veía muy tranquilo, sereno, casi feliz. Pero él estaba hecho un manojo de sensaciones y pensamientos que no debería tener—. Mañana iremos de compras, visitaremos algunos lugares, y te mostraré algunos atajos, ¿bien? —

—Claro, me encanta la idea. —respondió, con una sonrisa que logró hacer suspirar internamente a Tony.

El castaño se giró y alcanzó su teléfono para hacer varias llamadas a restaurantes y ordenar la comida. Steve volvió a girarse de lleno hacia el vidrio que mostraba Nueva York, y Tony, por fin, pudo soltar todo el aire contenido en su pecho. Mientras observaba esa masculina y perfecta espalda, no pudo evitar regañarse por estar teniendo esta clase de pensamientos con su héroe predilecto. Él no tenía ninguna clase de pudor, y nunca había sido especialmente mojigato con sus deseos, pero la cosa cambiaba cuando se trataba de esto. Era el héroe de su infancia, el amigo de su padre. Tenía que hacer a un lado toda la clase de perversiones que podría hacerle.

Pero cuando Steve metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y sus glúteos firmes y redondos quedaron marcados por la tela, Tony se tuvo que sostener casi instintivamente de la esquina de la mesa mientras escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono. Tenía que concentrarse, pero no podía hacerlo al cien por ciento.

Dios bendiga al trasero de América.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

No era tan temprano, pero la sola idea de levantarse cuando el sol apenas estaba saliendo, le provocaba a Tony un mar infinito de flojera. Odiaba madrugar, pero incluso eso era mejor que tener que esperar tanto tiempo a que Steve decidiera qué ropa comprar. Carajo, ¿era acaso tan difícil escoger?

Su reloj ya marcaba medio día y ellos apenas estaban en la tercera tienda. Tony aborrecía salir a la calle y comprar ropa en las tiendas departamentales. Él prefería mandar llamar a sus exclusivos diseñadores de trajes y ropa -_cualquier tipo de ropa-_ a su casa, y así evitarse tener que salir y dar sonrisas fingidas a las dependientas de las tiendas. Pero esta vez había tenido que hacer una excepción solo por el Capitán América. Y este se tomaba la libertad de tardarse. Llevaba ahí encerrado cerca de veinte minutos midiéndose solo dos pares de pantalones.

Harto, fastidiado, y con cara de pocos amigos, se levantó del cómodo sofá tomando todas las prendas que había escogido para el rubio, y fue a abrirle la puerta del vestidor sin importarle si quiera una pizca su privacidad.

—¡Oye!, ¡¿qué te pasa?! —Steve se giró, sorprendido cuando le vio entrar con un montón de ropa, cubriéndose el pecho desnudo con una camisa que estaba a punto de ponerse. Tony le miró de arriba abajo y se metió con él al vestidor. Cerró con pestillo detrás de ellos— ¿Acaso no conoces la privacidad?

—No, no la conozco. —dijo como si nada—. Y tal parece que tú no conoces mi paciencia, que es muy poca, debo decir. Así que te apuras porque ya me quiero largar de este sitio. Qué molestos son todos los trabajadores aquí, ya no recordaba por qué odio salir a tiendas departamentales y- Ey, ¿Por qué apenas te has medido eso? —le preguntó de mal humor, con una ceja alzada señalando los pantalones con etiqueta que el rubio traía puestos.

—Es… no siento que me favorezcan, ¿sabes? No es mi estilo, prefiero algo menos… revelador. Quizá un poco más sueltos. —dudó, viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Traía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla demasiado ajustados para su gusto.

—¡Tonterías! Eres el trasero de América y hay que presumirlo. —le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano. Se le veían increíblemente bien.

—Siento que se romperán cuando me agache o haga algún movimiento. —comentó con las orejas rojas y las mejillas acaloradas. No sabía si tenía que sentir vergüenza por lo que Tony había dicho, o porque le estaba viendo fijamente el trasero desde hacía dos minutos. Admitía que tenía buena retaguardia, él mismo lo había comprobado al luchar con su yo del 2012, pero era incómodo que alguien más se le quedara viendo. Y que ese alguien más fuera precisamente Tony Stark.

—Bien, tú ganas. Traigo aquí otros pantalones menos pegados, pero no quiero que te pongas unos de abuelo, ¿entendiste? Tu época ya quedó atrás. —le amenazó con el dedo índice. Steve asintió repetidas veces, recordando todos aquellos momentos en que Tony le hizo burla aún después de años de vestirse moderno, porque, según él, seguía viéndose anticuado. Bien, pues era momento de cambiar eso y ver cuánto podía llegar a verse diferente si esta vez se dejaba vestir por el multimillonario—. Pero tienes que darte prisa, porque estoy comenzando a tener hambre. —prosiguió el castaño, agarrándolo de los hombros y girándolo hacia él—. Venga, te ayudo. —y comenzó a abotonarle con agilidad los botones de la camisa.

Steve sonrió sobre su cabeza, mirando fijamente los cabellos de Tony mientras éste le ayudaba a vestirse.

Se sentía realmente bien.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Esto es una maravilla, te gustará. —Tony le pasó un hotdog a Steve, tomando otro para él. Fueron a sentarse a una banca cercana en Central Park, mientras comían sus alimentos.

El día había mejorado notablemente desde que Tony interrumpió en el vestidor de Steve. El millonario le compró mucha ropa, para su gusto, pero el otro ni mueca hizo cuando le dijeron la cantidad desorbitante de dinero que tenía que pagar. Tony simplemente le pasó su tarjeta de crédito a la mujer que atendía y no volvió a mirarla.

Habían metido todo a la camioneta de Tony -_podrían haber llevado la limusina, pero el castaño quería pasar un poco desapercibido… si con desapercibido se refería a manejar una camioneta lujosa del año mientras tres camionetas más llenas de guaruras los seguían-_. Así que ahora se encontraban solo ellos dos, comiendo tranquilamente en Central Park, con los guardaespaldas en el perímetro haciéndose pasar por gente común del parque. Steve no podía comprender cómo, a pesar de estar al aire libre, podría llegar una persona a sentirse tan encerrada.

—Son deliciosos, creo que se convertirá en mi comida actual favorita. —murmuró Steve dándole el ultimo mordisco a su hotdog. Tony le sonrió, acabándose el suyo propio, orgulloso de ver ese brillo especial en los ojos del Capitán América.

Se terminaron las bebidas y contemplaron en silencio la tarde tranquila, con el sol comenzando a descender poco a poco. Steve se sintió en la necesidad de romper el silencio con algo que había querido preguntarle a Tony desde el primer momento en que lo vio, antes de que todo sucediera.

—Y… Howard, ¿cómo está? —cuestionó tratando de sonar normal, jugando mientras con la servilleta de la comida entre sus dedos. Tony ni siquiera le miró cuando respondió:

—Murió.

—Oh… —murmuró, incómodo. Quizá no había sido la mejor elección preguntar algo como eso en un ambiente tan tranquilo como el que habían creado.

—Sí, "oh". Ni se te ocurra decir "lo siento", lo escuché tantas veces cuando murió que quedé asqueado, así que no lo hagas. —le recomendó, dándole el último sorbo a su bebida. Steve no añadió nada más, y Tony pensó que quizá había sido demasiado duro con alguien que solo tenía curiosidad. No es como si el Capitán América supiera lo que había pasado. Y había sido amigo de Howard, obviamente debía preguntar por él. De hecho, hasta se había tardado—. Howard y María murieron en un accidente automovilístico en el 91. —mencionó como si nada, casi como si estuviera hablando de cualquier trivialidad.

Steve se sorprendió un poco al notar este hecho. Tony se había vuelto frío, indiferente ante sus sentimientos y su historia. Había tomado sus experiencias y las había convertido en armaduras. Sus memorias las disolvió y se las tragó, manteniéndolas siempre en su interior para que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Por eso ahora le hacía frente a su pasado con tanta naturalidad que asustaba. Fingir que no tenía corazón era simplemente una defensa para que nadie pudiera lastimarle. Steve se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Ya no podía cambiar su pasado, ni su antigua vida, pero estaba seguro que podía cambiar su futuro.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lo primero que vieron cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, fue el rostro serio de Pepper. Y a su lado, la cara siempre impasible de Nick Fury.

—¿Dónde diablos estuvieron todo el día, Tony? —le cuestionó la rubia, molesta. Vestía un traje guinda que le quedaba a la perfección.

—Buenas noches para ti también, Pepper. —le sonrió, arrastrando consigo al Capitán hasta la sala, donde los otros dos se encontraban—. Fury. —le palmeó el hombro al susodicho, pasando por su lado y yendo directo por un trago de whisky. Bien, era momento de comenzar la función.

Steve se quedó parado en el centro, indeciso, vestido con algo de la nueva ropa que Tony le había comprado, y luciendo una cabellera más corta y actual. Nick Fury lo evaluó detalladamente con su único ojo, de forma crítica, y Steve esperó -_casi rogó- _que no tuviera un radar anti mentiras que pudiera delatarlo. Se sentía más nervioso que antes. Y tenía que ser cuidadoso, muy cuidadoso.

—Buenas noches, Capitán América. Y bienvenido al nuevo mundo. —le saludó el hombre, acercándosele y estrechando su mano en un cordial saludo. Steve casi quiso suspirar: había pasado la prueba.

—Buenas noches, señor. —respondió Steve, tranquilo—. Señorita Virginia. —la saludó. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa devolviéndole de esa forma el saludo. Pots fue a donde Tony y le quitó el vaso con whisky. Se lo bebió de un solo trago. Tony la miró molesto y sirvió de nuevo uno para él.

—No sé qué le habrá dicho Tony Stark, Capitán, pero estoy aquí esta noche por usted. S.H.I.E.L.D. forma parte de una organización especializada. Se ha creado una iniciativa que busca reunir a los héroes más poderosos del planeta para posibles problemas futuros. Y ahora está usted aquí, vivo, después de tantos años congelado en el hielo. Me gustaría ponerle al tanto del mundo, actualizarlo, y estudiarlo, por supuesto. Es increíble su caso. Incluso no me lo creo. —le dijo el hombre del parche. Steve sopesó la información con parsimonia. Bien, tal parece que esta vez todo había marchado mejor de lo esperado. Todavía podía recordar cuando Nick Fury salió de su camioneta en una calle de Nueva York la primera vez y le aventó la noticia en la cara de que había dormido por casi setenta años. Vaya días.

—Stark mencionó algo como eso. —dijo con resolución, asintiendo. Era hora de comenzar a trabajar. Qué más hubiera querido él que quedarse oculto para siempre en la casa de Tony y forjar la amistad que no les había sido posible sobrellevar en su línea temporal, pero el deber llamaba, y lo inevitable estaba cerca—. Entonces es momento de irme con usted, supongo. —le dijo.

—Sí, Capitán. Debemos ponernos, y ponerlo, al día. Tiene mucho por hacer. —

—Claro. —respondió el rubio.

Se acercó a Pepper, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se vio a través de los ojos azules de ella. Estaba analizándolo, y eso le dio miedo, porque Virginia era una mujer por demás inteligente y tenía un sexto sentido increíble. Por algo era la socia de Tony Stark y su novia.

Luego fue el turno de Tony, quien estaba arrumbado como si nada en un banco alto cerca de su siempre amigo: el whisky.

—Gracias por todo, Stark. —le sonrió dulcemente, pero el castaño simplemente bufó, fastidiado. Su mirada esquiva le hizo sentir a Steve algo en el estómago, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Tal parece que lo estaba despreciando después de que habían pasado un día increíble en la ciudad. En otro tiempo, él se habría marchado sin hacer alguna otra cosa, pero estaba aquí, con otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, y esta vez no dejaría que el orgullo, la indiferencia, y el no conocer a este hombre, le ganaran. Así que, sin importarle que hubiera más presentes, o que Tony pudiera rechazarle, lo abrazó. Y, _oh sorpresa_, Tony no lo rechazó, pero tampoco correspondió su gesto. Steve no lo necesitaba, de todas formas.

El contacto fue breve, pero suficiente para hacer que el cerebro de Tony se desajustara. Vio al rubio darse la vuelta y tomar su chaqueta, poniéndosela. Quién sabe qué cosas se dijo con Fury, solo podía ver cómo ambos movían los labios mientras se dirigían al ascensor. Luego reaccionó.

—¡Mandaré tu ropa nueva mañana! —alcanzó a decirle antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. Creyó ver una sonrisa pintando las facciones del Capitán América, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Pepper se fue más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a dormir y la luna ganaba terreno en las profundidades del cielo.

Tony intentó trabajar, pero sus ideas no fluían, se sentía sin motivación y su cerebro estaba en otro lado, desconectado. Así que, para dejar de hacerse tonto nada más arruinando sus proyectos, prefirió dejar el trabajo para otro día -_cosa rara en él- _y tomarse el resto de la noche libre entre whisky y música de AC/DC. Y bueno, ahora estaba en la oscuridad del taller, medio acostado en el sofá donde había dormido el rubio hacía unas horas.

No podía creerlo. Todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres, casi cuatro, días, había sido espeluznante, y claramente le había dado un giro de 180 grados a su vida. El Capitán América había regresado de entre los muertos -_o de entre el hielo, como se quiera ver- _y había estado en su casa, dormido en su cama, usado su ropa. Lo había visto, tocado, le había sonreído… por fin. Tantos años soñando este momento, este encuentro. Y ahora nada. Nick Fury había aparecido de repente y se lo había llevado. Ambos se esfumaron y, lo que parecía un sueño, ahora solo se veía como una simple memoria lejana.

No estaba acostumbrado a esto. A que algo nuevo llegara y se marchara tan pronto. Generalmente, cuando algo le gustaba o llamaba su atención, se lo quedaba hasta que no le interesaba más y luego lo botaba. Pero esta vez no había sido así, porque Pepper, la siempre inagotable Pepper, había movido sigilosamente su pieza en el juego, dejándolo sin salida. Entonces él tuvo que entregar al Capitán. Si ya hasta estaba pensando en proponerle que descansara un par de meses en su casa, haciéndose pasar por su guardaespaldas antes de volver al mundo de los súper héroes. Solo para que se adaptara mejor, obviamente.

Pero en realidad no, ¿a quién quería engañar? Lo quería para él el tiempo que pudiera tenerlo. Dios, esa sonrisa de ángel, esa actitud tan respetuosa, su aura gentil. Se sentía encerrado. Obviamente odiaba esas características tan buenas en él, pero por otra parte le atraían. Howard había tenido toda la razón: el Capitán América era un hombre digno de admirar. Había merecido cada maldito segundo de admiración de toda la nación. Y eso que no lo había visto todavía en acción. ¿Sería tan sorprendente como lo pintaban en sus hazañas? Ojalá que sí.

Sin embargo, estaba en una encrucijada. Por un lado se sentía sorprendido y en modo _fanboy_ por conocer en persona al héroe de su niñez, pero por otro lado estaba asustado. Y no porque Steve fuera un buen sujeto, o un mejor súper héroe que él -_cualquiera era mejor que él, hasta linterna verde- _era porque el Capitán América lo veía, y también lo traspasaba.

Tony pasó años y años de su vida puliendo sus gestos y sus palabras, adaptando su cerebro y adelantándose a cualquier crítica que pudieran hacerle, para protegerse. Todo lo que alguien pudiera decirle, él ya se lo había dicho cientos de veces frente al espejo. Se había dañado para crear una barrera que nadie pudiera romper. Y luego, de repente, llegaba este hombre y traspasaba todo como si nada. Con un simple vistazo, había adivinado que algo no andaba bien con él.

Él no había actuado diferente de otras ocasiones, pero el otro lo notó. Supo que algo le pasaba… no sabía cómo, pero lo había leído. Y Pepper también podía hacerlo, pero no siempre; algunas veces ni le atinaba. Pero este hombre era diferente, y Tony no podía dejar que siguiera cruzando esa barrera. El Capitán no tenía derecho a conocer lo que guardaba en su interior, no era posible ni era bueno para su integridad. Él se iría, como todos los demás, y lo dejaría indefenso, con sus barreras rotas.

Le dio el último trago a su botella favorita, luego la aventó sin cuidado sin preocuparse si se rompía o no. Total, ya estaba vacía. Se levantó, anduvo con paso torpe y sacó otra botella que tenía por ahí. Miró sus planos, sus proyectos, su vida entera ahí plasmada.

Sentía la penosa necesidad de reinventarse, de demostrarse a sí mismo algo, pero no sabía qué. O de demostrarle a alguien más que era digno de su amistad. Al Capitán, sí, al Capitán. Tony sonrió amargamente, porque él claramente no podía cambiar. No era un buen súper héroe, ni siquiera había intentado serlo. Diablos, ni siquiera era uno. Y ahora había un súper héroe de verdad y él se sentía como un pedazo de basura. Comparado con Steve Rogers alias Capitán América, no era nada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para sentirme digno de ti? —se preguntó a sí mismo en la soledad de su taller, destapando su nueva botella de alcohol.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Como ven, este capítulo ha sido completamente diferente de la historia original, pero no se preocupen, porque es necesario para los demás eventos que sucederán en la historia, es como el cimiento para que las cosas futuras no parezcan forzadas. El siguiente capítulo viene con fuerza y con un evento que marcará el destino de los súper héroes. Espero poder actualizar antes de que termine el año._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, a los que siguen la historia, a los que la leen. En pocas palabras, gracias a todos._

_Recuerden dar amor, felicidad, y ser agradecidos por todo lo que tienen. Las personas que los aman merecen saber que los aman también, así que díganselo._

_Espero sus comentarios, ¡besos!_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Hola, holaaaa._

_No me maten, por favor. Sé que han sido muchos meses de espera, pero han sucedido muchas cosas últimamente. Primero que nada, espero que estén muy muy bien y que sus familias estén sanas. Ciudense mucho, por favor._

_Ahora sí: cuando la cuarentena comenzó, vi el momento perfecto para ponerme al día con este fic y con otro (El Guardabosques, lo encontrarán como mi historia más reciente) y entonces sucedió algo que no pensé que pasaría en este tiempo: me contrataron en un trabajo para el que había postulado. Así que, bueno, han sido días muy movidos al tratar de aprender cosas a gran velocidad porque resulta que, dos semanas después de entrar a trabajar, me mandaron a hacer home office. Y eso me deja con un poco más de tiempo libre para escribir._

_Me leí de nuevo este fic al que le tengo muchísimo cariño, leí otras historias Stony bellísimas (se las recomendaré en las notas finales), y eso me dio la inspiración suficiente para traerles este capítulo. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de todos los fics que llevo publicados, y de hecho iba a ser más largo pero decidí cortarlo para que no se haga tediosa la lectura. __**ACLARACIONES:**__ antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero informar que este capítulo contiene muchas escenas de la primera película de los vengadores (The Avengers, 2012) y también contiene muchos diálogos. __**Ninguno**__ de estos me pertenece. Sin embargo, habrá ligeros cambios que notarán y que son necesarios para la historia, por supuesto._

_Nos leemos en las notas finales porque tengo algunas cosillas que decirles pero no quiero hacer spoiler._

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews**

* * *

**Reika S.R** : actualicé de nuevo jiji.

**Alessandra Von Grey**: Habrá muchísimas más referencias a lo largo del fic, lo prometo jajaja. El Tony de esta realidad es igual de posesivo que el de la realidad de Steve, pero ahí no se desató, y aquí sí 7u7. Espero que continúes al pendiente de esta historia, muchísimas gracias!

**gelijh1135.s**: Ancestral es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y será un pieza clave en la historia. Creo que ella tiene mucho que aportar. Los cambios de steve serán sutiles al principio, pero poco a poco la historia será despegando de su línea "original", aunque no quiero hacerlo de forma brusca, para que no se sienta muy forzado. Muchísimas gracias por tus deseos, te mando besitos.

**Shio Zhang****:** muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar del tiempo, en serio. Amo cuando me dejan estos mensajes.

**D57****:** gracias, gracias, gracias. Miles de gracias por seguir aquí.

* * *

**.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5.

* * *

— _A todo el personal: se ha confirmado la orden de evacuación, diríjanse en calma a su vehículo más cercano y abandonen las instalaciones. Este no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro._ —los altavoces resonaron por todo el recinto, alertando a la gente y logrando que la misma saliera casi corriendo del lugar cuando el piso comenzó a moverse. Algunos montaban en coches que no eran suyos, con tal de estar a salvo ante lo que se cernía sobre ellos y que desconocían.

Desde su lugar al aire libre, Coulson esperaba impacientemente, con los puños apretados dentro de sus bolsillos.

Un helicóptero negro aterrizó en la pista y de él descendieron rápidamente dos personas ataviadas en trajes diferentes: uno de espía, el otro de jefe. Viejos conocidos. Ambos se acercaron a Coulson, quien se retiró los lentes negros para ver mejor a los recién llegados de esa noche. Asintió en señal de saludo, sin querer perder más tiempo.

—¿Qué tan mal está? —preguntó Nick Fury, atravesado los pasillos rumbo al elevador. Su gabardina negra se agitaba con cada movimiento que hacía.

—Ese es el problema señor, no lo sabemos. El doctor Selvig detectó un aumento de energía muy considerable en el Tesseracto hace 24 hr. —respondió siguiéndole el paso junto con la otra mujer, quien se mantenía alerta escuchando todo lo que él decía. Aparte de sus palabras, solo el repiqueteo de sus pasos sonaba a través del lugar.

—La NASA no autorizó a Selvig para la fase de pruebas. —respondió el hombre del parche, presionando el botón del elevador que se cerró después de que ellos entraron. Comenzaron a descender a través de los pisos que conformaban el recinto.

—No lo probaba, señor. —contestó Coulson, moviendo intranquilo los pies—. No estaba en la habitación. Fue un evento espontáneo. Y el nivel de energía de esa cosa va en aumento, así que decidimos evacuar a todos. —miró de reojo a la mujer, quien le asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo. Era increíble que él y María Hill pudieran coordinarse tan bien sin siquiera mediar palabras.

—¿En cuánto tiempo? —volvió a preguntar el hombre, mirando su reloj.

—El campo se vaciará en media hora. —

—Tarden menos. —ordenó secamente. El elevador se paró cuando llegaron a su destino y las puertas se abrieron. Los tres bajaron. Con una señal, Coulson se perdió entre los agentes que corrían de un lado a otro, seguramente yendo a hacer algo importante.

—Seño, tal vez no sea buena idea evacuar. —dijo María Hill siguiendo las pisadas de su jefe a través de las bodegas.

—¿Les decimos que vuelvan a sus camas, entonces? —sonrió sarcásticamente. María quiso rodar los ojos, pero en su lugar, dijo:

—Si esa cosa sigue en aumento, no habrá un mínimo de distancia para estar seguros.

—Hasta que este mundo deje de existir, todo seguirá su curso normal. Así que evacúen los prototipos de la fase 2 y llévenlos lejos de aquí. —sin decir algo más, le cerró la boca con un gesto de la mano y luego la dejó parada ahí. Entró en donde se suponía estaba a punto de suceder algo, a juzgar por el movimiento de los científicos.

—El Tesseracto se está portando mal. —fue lo primero que dijo Selvig cuando vio a Nick Fury atravesar las puertas del laboratorio y acercarse a él. Estaba viendo a través de su pantalla cómo el cubo aumentaba sus niveles de energía y las ecuaciones se dirigían a un punto que, él no deseaba, sucediera.

—¿Se supone que debo reírme? Porque no es gracioso. —resopló con fastidio, viendo también la pantalla que estudiaba el comportamiento del cubo.

—el Tesseracto no solo está activo, se está… manifestando. Es una fuente de energía muy poderosa, ¿sabe? todo lo que apago lo enciende inmediatamente. Nick, no tenemos con qué controlar la energía del espacio. Mis cálculos todavía no están completos. Y esa cosa —señaló al cubo, que se encontraba sostenido por piezas de metal en lo que parecía ser un mecanismo para manipularlo— está causando interferencia, radiación, nada grave; algunos rayos gamma a niveles tenues… pero….

—Pero es peligroso. —completó. Entonces miró a su alrededor: —Agente Barton, repórtese. —habló a través del intercomunicador cuando logró vislumbrar algo en la esquina más oscura del lugar. El hombre estuvo casi frente a él en menos de diez segundos—. Dime lo que ves.

—Selvig dice la verdad, señor. No ha contactado a nadie extraño, y mucho menos ha hecho algo más que no sea monitorear el cubo. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, no está sucediendo de este lado.

—¿De este lado? —frunció el ceño. Lo miró con su único ojo.

—Sí, bueno. Según entiendo, el cubo es una puerta al otro lado del espacio, ¿cierto? Y se abre de ambos lados. —se encogió de hombros, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Antes de que Nick pudiera decir algo más, el piso comenzó a moverse bruscamente, como si un temblor estuviera sacudiendo el edificio. Las alarmas se dispararon, y el ruido junto con la desesperación, comenzaron a crecer. Ambos miraron al cubo: estaba disparando pequeños rayos de energía, moviéndose, queriendo escapar. Un halo de luz comenzó a formarse a su alrededor y la energía se concentró en su exterior. Entonces lo hizo: un rayo salió disparado de su centro y emitió una luz cegadora que abrió… un portal. Un enorme círculo que colapsó después, dejando tras su paso a un invitado en medio de la sala. Todos levantaron sus armas cuando el hombre, vestido de una forma extraña, se puso de pie sosteniendo un cetro. Los miró a todos.

—¡Señor, por favor, ponga la lanza en el piso! —la voz de Nick se escuchó al fondo. Aquel extraño sonrió y, sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó un disparo con su cetro a través de la habitación. Barton logró tirar a ambos al piso antes de que el rayo atravesara a Fury, y ahí comenzó todo.

El enemigo atacó a cada hombre en la habitación, atravesándolos con su lanza sin importarle dónde apuntaba. Uno tras uno, caían los agentes. Lanzó un par de disparos más, y logró quitarse de un rodillazo a un agente que se le había aventado por la espalda. Barton disparó desde su posición pero aquel bastardo esquivó su ataque con su cetro. El hombre le regresó el ataque con un rayo que el agente evadió con facilidad. No había manera de derrotarlo que no fuese quitándole esa maldita cosa. Y no había tiempo, pues casi todos los agentes estaban inconscientes en el piso.

Con un salto, aterrizó casi encima del enemigo, golpeándolo con su pie. El hombre recibó el duro golpe, trastabillando dos pasos hacia atrás y luego lanzándole otro disparo. Barton lo esquivó, pero aquel sujeto fue más rápido al aventarle el arma de la mano justo cuando él la estaba sacando. Le hizo una llave en el brazo y Clint gimió al sentir que su hueso se forzaba hasta casi romperse. ¿Qué clase de fuerza era esa?

—Tienes un buen corazón. —murmuró con burla. Luego, con un simple movimiento, le clavó ligeramente la lanza en su pecho y una luz azul atravesó al otro justo en su corazón. Vio cómo sus ojos cambiaban a unos vacíos, fríos y completamente a su merced. Ahora era suyo, bingo. El primer aliado de muchos. De reojo vio cómo un hombre negro con un parche en el ojo metía el cubo en un portafolio y trataba de escabullirse como una rata.

—Por favor, no lo haga. —le dijo, con la burla pintada en sus ojos verdes—. Aun lo necesito. Soy Loki, de Asgard, y en mí descansa un glorioso propósito.

—No estamos en guerra con tu pueblo. —murmuró Nick, sosteniendo con más fuerza le maletín.

—La libertad es la mentira más grande que pueden imaginar. Y cuando así lo acepten, vendrá la paz. —murmuró Loki tocando el pecho del doctor Selvig con su cetro. Nick Fury estaba a punto de contestarle, pero él lo cortó con sus palabras—. Dispara. —le dijo a Barton.

Antes de caer al suelo, Fury logró visualizar cómo ellos tomaron el maletín y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a colapsar.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Durante un poco más de dos semanas, Steve no vio a Tony ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera escuchó su nombre de una sola persona que encontró a su paso. Y no podía llamarle por teléfono porque, en primer lugar, se _supone _que no tenía un teléfono, y en segundo lugar, _se supone_ que tampoco sabía el número de Tony. La verdad es que después de la Guerra Civil y de que todo se fuera al carajo con los Vengadores y su frágil amistad, Steve había conservado el número de Stark por si acaso. Y lo había visto, día tras día, repasado los números que conformaban su teléfono sin decidirse a llamarlo ni una vez. Así que lo sabía de memoria desde hacía tiempo. Le bastaba cerrar los ojos para recitarlo sin titubear. Y algo en su interior le decía que Tony jamás había cambiado su número telefónico. No le llamó, sin embargo.

Sabía que el día estaba cerca, que Loki llegaría a la Tierra en cualquier momento. Y él no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que eso sucediera. ¿Cómo podía prevenirlos? No podía ir simplemente por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo que un día de esos aterrizaría un dios loco buscando el Tesseracto que tanto ocultaban. Steve del 2012 _no sabía_ absolutamente nada de eso, así que él no debía arruinarlo. Le tacharían de loco y quizá después de espía enemigo por saber cosas que eran confidenciales hasta ese momento. Así que se pasaba las tardes fingiendo que aprendía sobre tecnología y el mudo actual —_si supieran que hasta conocía el futuro—_ y luego, por las noches, iba al gimnasio a dar unos cuantos golpes al saco. Siempre terminaba destrozando un par de ellos, pero volvían a aparecer al día siguiente, como si tuviesen repuestos infinitos para su hambre de golpear. Steve solo iba a la cama hasta que su mente agotada decidía que era suficiente, pero regularmente dormía tres o cuatro horas y volvía a estar de pie, comenzando el día siguiente con los mismos pensamientos en la cabeza.

Esta vez traía puestos unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y una playera blanca ajustada. El sudor resbalaba copiosamente por su frente mientras las vendas apretadas de sus manos se llenaban de sangre. Golpeaba sin parar el saco de box, una y otra vez, un poco más fuerte cada que lo hacía. Necesitaba sacar de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos negativos, la sensación de derrota, las pérdidas humanas. Necesitaba olvidar que había fracasado miserablemente y recomponerse para empezar de nuevo. Pero todo se abrumaba en su cabeza y no le dejaba avanzar. Él siempre había sido un buen hombre, no el soldado perfecto. Pero ya ni siquiera creía mucho en su propia valía. No después de lo que había pasado, no después de encontrar a su yo congelado de 2012 y decidir-

El saco voló por los aires cuando le dio un golpe contundente, mientras la arena dentro de él se volcaba por todo el piso. Steve jadeó mirando a su víctima, desde su posición de ataque. Bajó los brazos, respiró profundo, se limpió el sudor de la frente y finalmente se pasó una mano por sus mechones mojados. Entonces tomó otro de los sacos que estaban formados, esperándolo, y lo colgó del gancho. Se acomodó y comenzó a golpear de nuevo.

—¿No puedes dormir? —una voz se acercó. Steve cerró los ojos y siguió golpeando el saco, reconociendo la voz de Nick_. Justo como la primera vez, maldita sea._

_Tic toc. _El reloj sonaba en su mente.

—Dormí setenta años, señor. Ya fue suficiente. —su puño se enterró en el saco, deformándolo. Volvió a golpear más veces, sin cesar, mientras el hombre intruso se acercaba. Sus pies resonando en el piso a cada paso. Lo aturdía._ Tic toc. _

—Deberías estar afuera, celebrando y conociendo el mundo. —sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, su mirada segura. Steve lo miró. Todo era malditamente igual que la primera vez. _Tic toc._

—Cuando caí al agua, el mundo estaba en guerra. Al despertar me dijeron que ganamos, pero nadie dijo lo que perdimos. —murmuró, dejando por fin el saco en paz y caminando hacia su maleta. Se quitó las vendas rápidamente y las metió en su bolsa. Nick Fury le siguió, tranquilo.

—Cometimos errores en el camino, unos más recientes que otros. —suspiró, resignado. Entonces sacó un folder, e inmediatamente los ojos azules de Steve, más conocedores esta vez, miraron los papeles. Así que ya estaba aquí. _Tic toc._

—¿Me tiene una misión, señor? —intentó no parecer sarcástico con su pregunta, mirando detenidamente la primera misión doble de su estadía en esta nueva realidad. Nick asintió— ¿Acaso quiere regresarme al mundo? —preguntó con un deje de ironía, tomando el folder entre sus manos de todos modos.

—Quiero que lo salves. —

—Así que se trata del arma secreta de Hydra, ¿no? —sonrió sin gracia leyendo rápidamente un informe incompleto que no necesitaba más que un simple vistazo de su parte esta vez. Ya lo sabía todo. No tenía nada más que leer.

_Tic toc._

—Howard Stark lo rescató del océano cuando salió a buscarte. Pensó lo mismo que nosotros, que con el Tesseracto se obtendría energía ilimitada, sustentable y segura. Nuestro planeta lo necesita urgentemente. —le miró inquisitivamente al ver que el rubio solo había ojeado los papeles sin interés. Por más que el Capitán América supiera acerca del cubo, sentía que era extraña su actitud. No había leído absolutamente nada del informe. Entrecerró el ojo bueno, pero luego tomó como consideración que Steve aún se estaba adaptando a esta nueva época y era totalmente razonable tener sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Y quién se lo robó, señor? —le devolvió el folder, sabiendo la respuesta_: Loki._

—Se llama Loki. Y, eh… no es de por aquí. Si estás dispuesto, tenemos que ponerte al corriente de las cosas. El mundo se ha tornado más extraño de lo que ya lo conoces. —advirtió. Steve sonrió sin humor, con una chispa cínica brillando en sus ojos. Él ya lo sabía. _Y lo que viene es aún peor, todo lo que queda por recorrer es más grande que nosotros, _pensó con amargura.

—A estas alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme. —y lo decía en serio. Por supuesto que sí. Después de peleas con robots asesinos, súper héroes que se hacían gigantes y pequeños, conocer el espacio, visitar otros mundos, Thanos, las gemas del infinito, los viajes en el tiempo… no, ya nada podía sorprenderlo. Esta vez ya no.

—Te apuesto a que no es verdad. —le dijo Fury, con una pequeña sonrisa bailando sobre sus ojos. Steve le ignoró parcialmente y terminó de recoger sus cosas, echándose un saco sobre el hombro para golpearlo en otra parte—. Hay un paquete con toda la información esperando en tu departamento, Capitán.

—Sí, lo sé. —Steve murmuró para sí mismo, dirigiéndose a la salida sin ser escuchado por el otro hombre. De repente su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado porque el tiempo se le había terminado. Era hora de comenzar a mover sus piezas y ponerse a trabajar para cambiar el destino. Si es que podía hacerlo.

_Tic toc. _Fue el último sonido del reloj en su cabeza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—La Torre Stark se convertirá pronto en un faro de energía que se sustentará sola. —presumió a través del intercomunicador, mientras veía por la pantalla del casco a su novia. Pepper sonrió del otro lado.

—Bueno, suponiendo que el reactor Arc funcione. —se burló ella. Tony rodó los ojos volando por el aire, esquivando algunos edificios.

—Venga ya, enciéndela, Pepper. —dijo con emoción mal contenida. Ella le hizo caso, accionó un botón, y, mientras Tony se acercaba más y más a la Torre, vio cómo esta se encendía llenando la noche con el resplandor de su apellido plasmado en la cima de la construcción. Perfecta. Maravillosa—. Si me preguntas, se ve como la navidad, pero con algo más mío. —le dijo con gracia, mientras aterrizaba en el techo de su Pent House en la Torre.

El traje fue desprendiéndose de su cuerpo gracias a sus brazos robots que hacían el trabajo, y mientras eso sucedía Tony no pudo evitar pensar que le habría gustado compartir este momento con Steve. Con el Capitán América. ¿Cuál habría sido su cara al ver la majestuosa iluminación de su Torre? Era una obra maestra, sin duda. Después de los halagos, habrían bebido una copa de champagne y compartido algunas risas. Tony habría podido escuchar sin parpadear, durante toda la noche, las anécdotas que Steve le contara. Pero él no estaba aquí, y no sabía nada sobre el hombre desde hacía dos semanas y un poco más. No era justo. Nick se lo había llevado, esfumándolo de su casa como un fantasma. Sabía bien que podía hackear sin problemas su sistema, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor. No quería darle una impresión mala a Steve… no por el momento.

—El agente Coulson está en la línea, señor. —la voz robótica de Jarvis lo sacó de su letargo.

—Dile que no estoy. —rodó los ojos, terminando de sacarse el traje por completo. Estiró los músculos. Estaba cansado, realmente las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras. Y después de encontrar al Capitán América, todo se había revuelto aún más.

—Señor, temo que insiste. —dijo Jarvis, sonando un poco desajustado.

—Que no te intimide, Jar. —sonrió. Se acercó a Pepper, depositó un tierno beso sobre su cabeza y sirvió dos copas de champagne para ambos. _Una podría haber sido de Steve,_ pensó con un peso en el estómago. Pepper le sonrió, agradecida, y chocó la copa con él sin tener idea de lo que pensaba. Su teléfono volvió a sonar de forma insistente. Tony rodó los ojos por enésima vez en ese rato y miró a Coulson a través de la pantalla.

—Estás hablando a la oficina de Tony Stark. Por favor, deja tu mensaje. —anunció con una sonrisa. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, sin embargo, revelando al agente detrás de ellas. Tony suspiró cuando Pepper se levantó muy animada a saludarlo.

—Phil, pasa. Estamos celebrando, ¿quieres una copa?

—No me quedaré. —respondió con cortesía.

—Gracias a Dios no te quedarás. —murmuró Tony con una sonrisilla pícara y levantando las cejas en dirección a Pepper. Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas que le hizo tambalear su copa. Tony se quejó como un niño.

—Tienes que leer esto. —el agente le pasó al castaño unos papeles que traía en la mano. Pero Pepper fue más rápida y se los quitó de las manos, luego fue ella quien se los entregó a Tony.

—Lo siento Phil, a Tony no le gusta recibir cosas. —murmuró suavemente. Phil rodó los ojos.

—Las horas oficiales de consulta son de vez en cuando los jueves de seis a ocho, y creo que ya no estamos en esas horas, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Tony con una ceja levantada, sin querer husmear aún entre esos papeles.

—Esta no es una consulta. —respondió el agente, animándole a abrir el sobre tras sus palabras. Tony entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió a la mesa de su sala. Los otros dos le siguieron. Coulson no necesitó fingir que se trataba de un asunto ajeno, porque estaba seguro de que Pepper lo sabía tan bien como ellos dos. Los vengadores.

—La iniciativa Vengadores fue eliminada, o eso creí hasta que el Capitán América apareció. Además —Tony miró rápidamente los papeles, se bebió de un trago su copa de champagne y luego se sirvió whisky—. No califiqué. Al parecer soy voluble, también soberbio, y no trabajo bien en equipo.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó la rubia, acercándose para ver también.

—De esto. —respondió el castaño, tomando el montón de papeles y proyectando en hologramas la información a través del celular. Rostros de algunas personas que había escuchado o visto, aparecieron frente a ellos. A Tony solo le interesaba el que apareció en el centro: el Capitán América. Su corazón latió violentamente contra su pecho. Pepper le miró de reojo y adivinó su mirada. Él estaba, literalmente, desconectado de todo lo que no fuera esa foto del Capitán. Suspiró con una sonrisa suave sobre sus labios.

—Tal parece que tienes mucha tarea, Tony. Tomaré el viaje de negocios a Francia mañana. Diviértete, y salúdame al Capitán cuando lo veas. —le dio un breve beso en los labios, se despidió de Coulson y salió sin hacer más ruido. El agente la siguió, argumentando que debía hacer algún par de cosas. Tony ni siquiera escuchó algo más cuando, por curiosidad, miró un cubo brillante entre los hologramas proyectados.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Estamos a cuarenta minutos de la base, señor. —anunció el piloto del jet. Coulson asintió brevemente y se retiró a la parte de atrás, donde Steve miraba algunas cosas en la tableta que le habían dado. Las piernas le temblaban como si fuera una colegiala, y no podía decir nada, Cristo, ni siquiera podía moverse. Estaba completamente anonadado de ver frente a frente, por primea vez, un suceso que, sabía, jamás podría olvidar: ¡El Capitán América! Estaba vivo y lo estaba viendo con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos azules, cálidos.

—Hola, Capitán. —saludó Coulson, con la voz saliendo más aguda de lo que esperó. Steve le sonrió y le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Hola, hijo. Te llamas Coulson, ¿cierto? —el agente asintió, tomando asiento a su lado con una sonrisa de niño. Parecía navidad para él. Steve sintió, por primera vez en muchos días, un aire cálido rodeando su pecho. No había conocido mucho a Coulson, pero lo que había sabido después de él lo había dejado con ganas de ser su amigo. El agente era un admirador suyo, uno que creía en el hombre detrás del traje, y no solamente en una idea. Se sentía agradecido, también. Sintió, sin siquiera tenerlo, que había recuperado a un amigo.

—¿Cómo está, Capitán? —le cuestionó, aún nervioso.

—Bien, bien, sopesando esto… —se llevó una mano a los cabellos rubios—. Así que Banner trató de reproducir el suero que se usó en mí.

—Él no fue el único. —Coulson se encogió de hombros—. Tú fuiste el primer súper héroe, sin embargo. Banner creyó que los rayos gamma eran la fuente para desentrañar la fórmula de Erskine, pero… no fue el resultado que quería. —Steve asintió, fingiendo que comprendía. Sí, lo sabía. Ya lo sabía—. Quiero decirle… que es un honor conocerlo, y es-es un honor que seas parte vital de esto, de verdad. Y-y… hicimos un uniforme, tomando el diseño original, ¿sabes? Creo que te gustará. —

—Me encantará, estoy seguro. —Steve sonrió, pero de golpe recordó el primer uniforme que había usado en la batalla y casi se dio de topes en la pared. No pensaba utilizar nuevo ese uniforme pegado y casi transparente que le había incomodado tanto—. Pero, hijo, eh… no me gusta la ropa pegada. Me gusta más el estilo militar. —

—C-Claro, Capitán. Escogimos uno de estilo militar. —sonrió plásticamente, con las mejillas ardiendo. Steve asintió y se disculpó para ir al baño, fingiendo inocencia. Su oído mejorado por el suero escuchó perfectamente cómo Coulson tecleaba rápidamente en su celular y hacía una llamada desesperada.

"_Cámbialo_" fue todo lo que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta. Sonrió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El jet aterrizó sobre la pista a medio día, sobre el barco.

Steve y Coulson salieron de ahí a paso rápido, encontrándose con una mujer a su paso. Steve tragó un poco de saliva pero intentó parecer sereno. Estaba ahí y estaba viva. Sus ojos verdes, su cabello rojizo ondeándose al viento, sus labios curvados en una sensual sonrisa. Natasha estaba mirándole, y él lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y decirle que no la perdería esta vez.

—Agente Romanoff, el Capitán Rogers. —los presentó Coulson. Natasha llegó a su lado en un par de pasos.

—Un gusto, señorita. —saludó.

—Hola. —ella sonrió. Entonces miró a Coulson: —Te necesitan en el puente. —el hombre asintió y los dejó solos tras despedirse brevemente—. Todos aquí hablaban de ti cuando te encontraron. Creí que le daría un ataque a Coulson, ¿ya te dio sus tarjetas del Capitán América para que las firmes? —le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida bailando sobre su rostro. Comenzaron a caminar y se alejaron poco a poco de la pista de aterrizaje.

—¿Tarjetas? —preguntó el rubio, fingiendo. Las recordaba, claro que sí. Manchadas de sangre después de que Loki lo matara. Algo amargo se clavó en su estómago y trató de sacar el sentimiento de su cuerpo.

—Son clásicas. Su mayor orgullo. —Natasha sonrió, pero sus ojos afilados lo atravesaron como dagas al percibir su ligero cambio. Steve se puso un poco nervioso. Ella era buena destapando secretos, leyendo a la gente. Lo sabía, por supuesto que sí. Habían trabajado codo a codo durante años, pero mientras ella se volvía mejor con sus tácticas, Steve se volvía mejor estudiándola. Así que sabía engañarla… esperaba. Y para hacerlo bien, debía enterrar todos los recuerdos que pudieran traerle problemas que ella percibiera.

— Hola, Doctor Banner. —respiró casi con apremio cuando miró al hombre que parecía perdido en medio de tanta gente. Él caminó hacia ellos, saludándolo brevemente—. Dicen que puedes encontrar el cubo.

—¿Es lo único que dicen de mí? —

—Es lo único que me interesa.

Banner le sonrió, agradecido.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Steve aterrizó en medio de toda la gente arrodillada, cubriendo con su escudo a un anciano que había decidido revelarse ante Loki. El ataque regresó al ojiverde, quien cayó al piso con gracia. Se levantó, sorprendido al ver al rubio ahí.

—¿Sabes? La última vez que vine a Alemania, un hombre quiso ponerse encima de los demás. Y terminamos en total desacuerdo. —toda la gente lo miró, murmurando cosas. Era él, estaba vistiendo su traje del Capitán América y portaba su escudo con orgullo. Gracias a Dios Coulson había rediseñado el traje y ahora sí se sentía cómodo. Adiós trajes ajustados. Bienvenidos trajes cómodos de soldado.

—El soldado que viene de otro tiempo. —Loki se rió, poniéndose de pie ayudado por su cetro. Steve pasó saliva y sus ojos dudaron durante un momento. No había manera de que aquel tipo supiera su identidad, ¿verdad?

—_Loki, suelta el arma y entrégate._ —sonó por el altavoz la voz de Natasha, quien se acercaba en un jet. Loki sonrió y aventó un rayo en su dirección, pero el jet fue más rápido y esquivó el ataque. Steve aprovechó para lanzar el escudo y entonces la pelea comenzó.

El rubio se acercó y golpeó en la cara a Loki, volteándole la cara y sacándole sangre del labio inferior. Aquello hizo rabiar al dios, quien se giró hacia el Capitán y comenzó a atacarlo con su cetro. Steve se defendía magistralmente con su escudo, parando cada uno de sus golpes. Era un Dios, tenía más fuerza de la normal, pero no se comparaba con el suero del Capitán América. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no era un peleador nato, Loki logró hacer trastabillar al rubio, aprovechando su descuido para lanzar el escudo lejos. Steve solamente sonrió y alzó sus puños. Apenas estaba calentando. Atacó a Loki a puño suelto, sin miedo del arma. El Dios se sorprendió con cada uno de sus movimientos, porque parecía que aquel espécimen sabía todo lo que haría, como si pudiera predecir sus movimientos. Cuando él lanzaba una patada, ya tenía el brazo del otro defendiéndose, cuando le aventaba un rayo, el otro ya estaba en el aire, esquivándolo. Había algo raro ahí y quería descubrirlo, pero no podía pensar si estaba ocupado peleando con ese soldado. ¡Se supone que venía del hielo y tenía que estar oxidado, no lleno de vida y con movimientos magistrales!

Loki soltó un grito, lleno de rabia al sentir que no podría ganarle a este miserable hombre. Entonces disparó un rayo que alcanzó a darle en la bota al Capitán, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. El rubio iba a levantarse pero un peso sobre la cabeza se lo impidió. Si, la pelea había sido diferente pero el final había sido el mismo. Esto ya había pasado una vez. Steve casi sonrió ante la bizarra situación.

—De rodillas. —le murmuró Loki sin aliento.

—Hoy no, hijo. —Steve le dijo con energía renovada, saltando por los aires y dándole una patada en la mejilla al dios, tirándolo con fuerza. Loki se limpió la sangre de la boca, ¡maldito! Steve le dio alcance, se montó sobre él y aventó lejos el centro. El ojiverde trató de zafarse, pero aquel sujeto era verdaderamente fuerte. Quizá no debió subestimarlo, quizá… se le quedó mirando. El rubio también.

—¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Capitán América? —le sonrió el Dios. Steve apretó su agarre, negándose a dejar entrever la verdad, y menos ante este mentiroso. Lo conocía, era peligroso y debía cuidarse. Loki estaba a punto de volver a hablar, ya sin querer zafarse de su agarre, cuando una música rockera sonó a lo lejos. Los ojos de Steve brillaron en reconocimiento.

En menos de un minuto, Iron Man aterrizó justo al lado de ellos, estirando sus manos hacia Loki y sacando los propulsores de las mangas. Steve se quitó de donde estaba, dejando a Loki libre para que se sobara las muñecas lastimadas por su fuerte agarre.

—Capitán. —dijo Tony a través dela voz robótica de su traje. El corazón de Steve palpitó con fuerza.

—Stark. —sonrió ligeramente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Fury no dijo que vendrías. —le murmuró Steve al castaño, poniéndose su casco.

—Sí, hay cosas que Fury no te dice. —suspiró Tony, con fastidio—. ¿Cómo has estado, Cap? Pepper manda saludos, por cierto.

—Gracias. —sonrió, amable. Sus ojos azules resplandecían con algo que Tony no supo identificar—. Ha sido un poco abrumador todo, pero estaré bien. ¿Y tú?

—Eh, bien bien. Ya sabes, haciendo muchas cosas a la vez, los genios lo hacemos. Tal vez te la habrías pasado mejor en mi casa, ¿sabes? Poniéndote al día sin presiones, descansando, con Jarvis resolviendo tus dudas y una StarkPad a tu alcance. Ese pirata hace todo mal. —se llevó las manos a la cintura con un poco de enojo—. Olvidemos eso. ¿Por qué no te quitas el casco? —le preguntó.

—Presiento que lo necesitaré. —murmuró Steve, recordando lo que pasaría a continuación. Tony estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pensando que pasaría si ya tenían a Loki, cuando, de repente, los truenos en el cielo comenzaron a iluminar la noche. Loki, que estaba sentado a lo lejos, miró a su alrededor con algo de temor— ¿Qué te pasa, te dan miedo los rayos? —le cuestionó Steve con sorna, sabiendo la respuesta.

—No me gusta lo que viene después de ellos. —respondió con los ojos perdidos. _Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta lo que vendrá a continuación,_ quiso decir el Capitán. Algo aterrizó en la nave e hizo que esta se balanceara en el aire. Todos se pusieron alerta. Steve alcanzó discretamente su escudo. El momento había llegado.

De repente, un hombre con un martillo irrumpió en la nave por la puerta trasera, tomó a Loki del cuello y salió volando de ahí. _Volando._ Esperen, ¿qué? Tony se quedó boquiabierto dentro de su traje, sin poder procesar del todo la escena que había presenciado. Volteó a ver a Steve en busca de una reacción similar, pero este parecía solo maldecir mientras se ajustaba el escudo en la mano y caminaba con paso rápido buscando un paracaídas.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!, ¡¿Viste eso?! — se alteró, yendo tras el rubio, a quien no parecía sorprenderle lo que había visto.

—Sí, lo vi, se lo ha llevado algo o alguien. —chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que esta vez alguien no había puesto los paracaídas en el jet. ¿Por qué? La primera vez que estuvo en esta nave, habían estado justamente donde estaba buscándolos. Algo no cuadraba.

—¿Por qué no luces sorprendido? —cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Después de todo lo que he visto, me siento más preocupado que sorprendido, Tony. Andando. —le dijo Steve con una media sonrisa que parecía casi nostálgica. El castaño se sorprendió más cuando, sin paracaídas, Steve se lanzó al abismo de la noche. Él se giró a ver a Romanoff, que conducía el jet pero le miraba por el retrovisor, con una mueca entre escéptica y divertida. Ella tampoco se lo esperaba, al parecer.

—¿Viste eso?, ¡está más loco que yo! —gritó, casi queriéndose arrancar los cabellos si no tuviera el traje. Si Steve hubiera esperado un poco más, Tony con gusto lo habría llevado entre sus brazos. Con mucho gusto, cabe decir. Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Por algo es el Capitán América, ¿no? —

_El Capitán América. El capitán América._ Tony se repitió esas palabras en sus pensamientos mientras salía volando de la nave en dirección a donde todos habían desaparecido. Sí, era un héroe después de todo. Uno muy intrépido, al parecer.

o.o.o.o.o.o

La pelea fue todo un caos, como Steve sabía que lo sería. Tony y Thor se habían agarrado a golpes, y, si no fuera por su intervención con el escudo—_nuevamente_—quién sabe cómo habría terminado la pelea. Esta vez, había aterrizado antes que Tony, pero cuando estaba tratando de razonar con Thor llegó Tony y arruinó todo. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, por lo visto. Entonces había comenzado el duelo de poder.

Con un "¡Ya es suficiente!", en su voz de Capitán, Steve había detenido la pelea. Thor le atacó con su martillo, como recordaba, y Steve simplemente lo había frenado con su escudo, extendiendo el golpe hacia todas direcciones excepto a él. Thor se detuvo entonces y estrechó su mano, con total reconocimiento y una sonrisa.

Y ahora estaban aquí, en la sala de juntas del jet. Con Loki encerrado en una cabina y ellos tratando de descifrar su plan. Pero Steve ya lo sabía, y quería gritárselos en la cara. Decirles lo que vendría a continuación, prevenirlos de Haweye atacando el jet, todo. Pero no podía. Esto ya no podía impedirlo. Solo podía sentarse ahí, impotente al ver cómo todo seguía su curso y él no podía detenerlo.

—Loki tiene un ejército llamado los Chitauri. No son de Asgard ni de otro mundo conocido. —mencionó el Dios rubio, paseándose frente a todos, con los brazos cruzados y el cabello suelto. Era grande, imponente, seguro de sí mismo y carismático. A Steve siempre le gustó eso de su amigo. Parecía que siempre iba por el mundo con una sonrisa despreocupada, brindando su apoyo incondicional y sus muestras de cariño.

—Su plan es someternos, ¿cierto? Ganarán para él la tierra —comentó el Capitán América. Thor le miró con reconocimiento y algo de sorpresa en sus facciones. Entonces sintió otras miradas más, entre ellas la de Natasha, quien no le quitó el ojo de encima cuando hicieron contacto visual. Steve le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse y fue ella quien parpadeó primero y fijó su atención en algo más. Bingo.

—Sí, así es. A cambio del Tesseracto. —Thor confirmó.

—Así que quiere abrir otro portal y traer a los Chitauri aquí. —murmuró Banner, comprendiendo poco a poco los planes de ese lunático. Había algo, sin embargo, que se le escapaba.

—Suena lógico para mí. —completó Natasha, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Aun no entiendo cómo es que se rindió tan fácil. Es decir, diste una buena pelea, Capitán, pero estoy segura que él tenía algo más para dar. —apoyó una mano en su barbilla, pensativa.

—Quiere distraernos. —dijo Steve, totalmente convencido. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo. Su lengua se había zafado y ahora tenía que seguir, maldita sea. Carraspeó y continuó: —. Él se dejó atrapar muy fácil, sí, ¿pero por qué lo haría? Quiere que fijemos nuestra atención en otro lado, nos ha puesto un cebo… y ese cebo es él. —

—Loki no haría algo como eso. Lo conozco. —murmuró Thor, caminando alrededor de la sala de juntas.

—Al menos que sepa que saldrá de aquí, claro. Confía mucho en él. Es soberbio, toda una diva. —argumentó una nueva voz, acercándose a la distancia. Tony Stark tenía las manos en los bolsillos mientras hablaba.

—Mira quien habla. —Natasha rodó los ojos.

—Dejando eso de lado. —Nick Fury entró en escena también, llamando la atención de los presentes—. El cubo es la fuente de poder de Loki, ¿cierto? También quiero saber cómo lo usó Loki para transformar a dos de mis mejores hombres en sus fieles monos voladores.

—¿Monos? —preguntó Thor, descomponiendo su cara en confusión—. No entiendo—. Steve quiso reírse, pero en su lugar dijo:

—Yo sí. —y Tony rodó los ojos frente a él, pero después una sonrisa cálida asomó su rostro. Pasó por detrás del Capitán y apretó con camaradería su hombro, dejando la zona caliente aun después de que el contacto había terminado. Esto había sido similar, pero había cambiado ligeramente. Tony lo miraba de otra manera que en el pasado no lo había hecho, y ese agarre en el hombro, ¿Qué había sido? Eso no había pasado antes. Esto no había sucedido. ¿Podría cambiar las cosas entonces? Steve sintió que algo burbujeaba en su interior, pero se obligó a permanecer quieto.

—¿Jugamos un poco, Doc? —le preguntó el castaño al doctor Banner y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta.

o.o.o.o.o.o

La pelea había sucedido sin poder evitarlo, _nuevamente_. Todo había comenzado cuando Nick entró al laboratorio donde Tony y Banner trabajaban a gusto. Y entonces la disputa había dado inicio. Steve, como no quería quedarse atrás sabiendo lo que había descubierto en el pasado, había ido por una de las armas de la fase 2 que había encontrado la primera vez, y había puesto en evidencia a Fury frente a todos. Había algunas cosas que se tenían que saber, ¿cierto? Así que todos habían comenzado a atacarse, todos excepto Steve. Esta vez no peleó con Tony, no se dijeron cosas hirientes, e internamente lo agradeció, porque aquello había sido quizás el comienzo de su tambaleante relación.

"_Muy fuerte con esa armadura, y sin ella dime, ¿qué eres tú?"_

"_Un genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo"_

"_Muchos que no tienen eso valen diez de ti. He visto los vídeos, tú solamente peleas para ti mismo. No eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti."_

"_Yo cortaría ese alambre"_

"_Siempre una salida. Quizá no eres una amenaza, pero mejor deja de aparentar que eres un héroe"_

"_¿Un héroe, igual que tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio, Rogers. Lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de una botella"_

Lo recordaba. Cada una de las palabras dichas por ambos, la horrible tensión en el ambiente, el desagrado en su boca después de sus frases hirientes. Dios, se habían hecho mucho daño y todo aquello se quedó con él mucho tiempo. Después de la pelea con Loki, había creído que en realidad no era un héroe, que solo había tenido suerte. Que hubieran podido haber encontrado a alguien mejor para portar el escudo, y que Tony tenía razón. De hecho, aun a veces dudaba de que en verdad fuese el indicado… Por otro lado, Tony le había hecho tragarse cada una de sus palabras, demostrándole con creces que no solo era capaz de sacrificarse por los demás, sino también de morir por todos y cada uno de ellos. Y eso le dolía más, porque cuando quiso pedirle perdón y reconocer que era el mejor héroe que había conocido, el corazón de aquel hombre necio dejó de latir. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de no decir aquellas cosas, y creer en él.

Así que se mantuvo imparcial en la discusión en medio de todos, esperando el momento en que la explosión sucediera, porque era inevitable que Barton atacara la nave o que fallase en la puntería, y si alertaba a todos de un posible ataque nadie le creería y comenzarían las sospechas. Así que simplemente fue con un piloto de la nave _—sin que nadie lo viera_— y le dijo que cuando las coordenadas fueran 23º 26' 14''N, 100º 15' 40''O, girara treinta grados a la izquierda. El hombre le dijo que sí, por supuesto, porque era el Capitán América y no iba a desobedecer sus órdenes.

Y mientras la pelea sucedía y todos se atacaban, Steve casi sonreía para sus adentros. Esto comenzaba a parecerse a los viejos tiempos que existieron solamente un tiempo corto. Se habían vuelto cercanos, sí, antes de Ultrón organizaban reuniones y bebían y jugaban, y Steve había esperado que con el tiempo fueran una familia pero eso terminó de un solo golpe con la guerra civil. Esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.

De repente, la nave giró con brusquedad y todos se tambalearon. Esta era la señal. Inmediatamente una explosión sonó a lo lejos, dándole a una de las alas de la nave. Todos cayeron al suelo por el impacto del fuego y Steve se aproximó inmediatamente a Tony para verificar que estuviera bien. La explosión había sido menos poderosa que la primera vez, y agradeció con creces aquello. Había logrado mitigar un poco el impacto gracias al giro que le ordenó al piloto. Pudo haberle advertido que se moviera más, pero aquello levantaría sospechas en el hombre que manejaba el avión así que no lo hizo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Steve al castaño, quitándole rápidamente el polvo de las mejillas y analizando su rostro en busca de heridas. No había ninguna. Tony le miró con ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —regresó la pregunta, un tanto escéptico, sintiendo los guantes del Capitán en la cara.

—Sí. Nos están atacando. Vamos, ponte tu traje, te cubriré. —lo tomó por el brazo y ambos salieron en la búsqueda de sus armas, mientras todos se ponían de pie y corrían a sus respectivos lugares de ataque.

Natasha cayó con Bruce Banner en las tuberías y el rugido de Hulk hizo eco por todo el lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Steve estaba corriendo hacia donde se había producido la explosión, para reparar el daño ocasionado junto con Tony. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino recordó algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Fue entonces que se detuvo abruptamente y se miró ambas manos. Si no mal recordaba, no le había sido de mucha ayuda al castaño la primera vez, solo después cuando Iron Man se introdujo en el ventilador y casi muere aplastado por las aspas. En este momento había alguien que le necesitaba aún más.

—¿Tony? —le llamó por el intercomunicador con urgencia.

—_¿Sucede algo, Cap?_ —le preguntó del otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaba ligeramente preocupado, seguramente ya estaba en el lugar de la explosión.

—¿Puedes arreglarlo sin mí? Necesito hacer algo rápido. Llegaré cinco minutos tarde. —mientras iba hablando corría rápidamente por los pasillos buscando a una sola persona, con el escudo bien puesto sobre su espalda. Sus ojos azules escudriñaban todo con rapidez. _Busca, busca. Por favor, aún puedes hacer esto. _

—_Cap, tuviste que haber ido al baño antes. Pero sí, déjamelo a mí._ —respondió nuevamente Tony, y la comunicación se cortó.

Steve ni siquiera reparó mucho en la burla de Stark, simplemente estaba enfocado en otra cosa. _¿Dónde estás? Por favor, por favor, por favor... dime que sigues vivo._

—¿Capitán? —preguntaron a su espalda. Reconoció inmediatamente la voz.

—¡Coulson, te estaba buscando! —le dijo con una ancha sonrisa de alivio. Una que se ocultaba detrás de la suciedad ocasionada por la anterior explosión. Sin dejar que el otro hablara siquiera, Steve se quitó el escudo y se lo puso a Coulson en la espalda—. No te lo quites, ¿está bien?

—¿Por qué?, ¿sucede algo? —cuestionó, con el nerviosismo y la emoción repartidos a partes iguales en su sistema. ¡Traía puesto el escudo del Capitán América! Ni en sus mejores sueños lo hubiera podido imaginar. Sin embargo no era normal que el héroe de la nación se quitara el escudo y se lo diera—. E-Es suyo, y-yo…

—Ya me lo darás después, no importa. Solo… —lo agarró de ambos hombros y lo miró fijamente con una convicción y un poder de convencimiento al que Coulson no pudo resistirse—. Por ningún motivo te lo quites hasta que esto pase, ¿entendiste? —y sin esperar una respuesta se echó a correr, perdiéndose por los pasillos en busca de Tony.

o.o.o.o.o.o

—Los humanos nos creen inmortales, ¿quieres comprobarlo? —

Coulson llegó en el momento preciso en que Thor estaba dentro de la cárcel de paredes de vidrio, y Loki se paseaba campante por el cuarto, acercándose a los controles.

—Por favor apártate. —le dijo Coulson al Dios de ojos verdes, con una pistola gigante entre las manos. No le tenía miedo, y saber que contaba con el escudo del Capitán América prendido de su espalda le hizo sentir una ola de valentía que hace mucho no fluía por su interior. No podía defraudar a su héroe, ni a él mismo.

Loki alzó las manos cuando lo vio, alejándose inocentemente de los controles que planeaba accionar. Veía fijamente el arma poco usual de aquel agente de pacotilla que se atrevía a amenazarlo.

—¿Te gusta? Comenzamos el prototipo cuando enviaste al destructor. —vociferó Coulson, recordando la vez que habían conocido a ese par de hermanos chiflados, quienes no habían traído más que problemas en Nuevo México—. La verdad no sé lo que hace, ¿probamos ahora? —encendió la pistola y un halo rojo iluminó la boquilla de la misma.

Entonces sucedió.

Loki desapareció y, en menos de lo que Coulson pudo exhalar el aliento que estaba conteniendo, sintió una presencia en su espalda. El ojiverde enterró el cuchillo a la altura de su pecho, o al menos eso era lo que planeaba hacer. No contaba con que el escudo del Capitán se atravesara en su camino y, peor aún, que fuese indestructible. _No lo traspasó_. Thor gritó al pensar que había atravesado al agente, pero guardó silencio al ver como Loki salió repelido hacia atrás con la misma fuerza con que había intentado matar al otro hombre. Coulson se giró, sorprendido. Creyó que moriría. Pero eso no pasó.

Loki se levantó sin poder creer lo que había pasado, pero se desvaneció nuevamente, apareciendo una vez más en la mesa de controles. Sin pensárselo dos veces accionó una palanca y Thor salió despedido de la nave, con un último grito que solo le provocó una sonrisa que se le borró cuando casi lo atraviesa un disparo. Coulson traía el arma y le estaba apuntando.

—Vas a perder. —le murmuró el agente, comenzando a recargar nuevamente su arma. Sus manos temblaban al sentir que pudo haber muerto.

—¿De verdad? —Loki sonrió.

—Está en tu naturaleza. —dijo Coulson, como si fuese obvio.

Loki lo miró mejor esta vez y vio el escudo del Capitán América en la espalda de ese hombre. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero esta vez el disparo de esa arma lo tomó por sorpresa y lo aventó, rompiendo la pared y cayendo en otro sitio. Sus huesos crujieron con dolor.

—Así que eso hace. —sonrió el agente y cayó desmayado en medio del lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—¿Cómo están todos? —fue lo primero que el Capitán América preguntó por el intercomunicador cuando Tony y él derribaron al último soldado enemigo de pie. Iron man se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentado al suelo. Se quitó el casco, suspirando con cansancio.

—_Hago el recuento, pero no logro localizar a Coulson. —_respondió Nick Fury. Se le escuchaba agitado, como si estuviera corriendo—. _Esperen, lo encontré… por dios._ —escucharon como su voz se ahogaba un poco. Tony le miró, escéptico, y Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza_. Por favor, dime que no está muerto, por favor._ Sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, y luego: —. _Está vivo, solo se desmayó._ —volvió a hablar Nick. El Capitán se dejó arrastrar con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, hasta situarse al lado de Stark. Quería ponerse a llorar. Coulson había sobrevivido, estaba vivo y tendría una vida más larga. Un nudo se le atoró en la garganta al saber que había ganado esta pequeña batalla.

—Por Dios. —suspiró agarrándose los mechones rubios con sus manos temblorosas, negándose a llorar.

—¿Creíste que moriría, Cap? —murmuró el hombre a su lado sin notar su estado actual. Steve, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, apenas había reparado en su presencia.

—Sí, creí que lo haría. —respondió secamente.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Tuve que verme la película completa de nuevo para recrear las escenas lo más parecidas que pude. Espero que no les haya aburrido el capítulo, de hecho quité escenas que no involucraban a Steve o a Tony, para poder avanzar más rápido, ya que la trama principal va a comenzar a desenvolverse después de este capítulo, pero era muy importante poner estos cimientos, más adelante verán por qué. Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que aún siguen esta historia y que siguen pasándose a leerla, me hacen infinitamente feliz. Amo sus Reviews, alimentan mi alma como no tienen idea. Saben que estoy abierta a cualquier comentario/duda/sugerencia/crítica que me hagan, a final de cuentas escribo esto para ustedes porque los amo *se limpia la lagrimita*_

_Si alguien está aburrido y quiere leerse algunas buenas historias Stony, les dejaré unas recomendaciones. Leí estas historias hace poco y son unas verdaderas joyas. Historias largas para que se entretengan, por supuesto. Si ya las leyeron cuéntenme qué les parecieron, y si no, ¡háganlo!, les prometo que les van a gustar tanto como a mí. Todas las encuentran en Wattpad (desconozco si están publicadas en otro sitio):_

**"_1872". Autor: Aomame_kz_**

**"_En contra del destino". Autor: Aomame_kz_**

**" _Forbidden heart". Autor: Hannastony_**

_Por lo mientras les dejaré esas. Si gustan, en la siguiente actualización les recomendaré más historias que amo. Espero que el siguiente capítulo llegue la siguiente semana, ¿cómo ven? Claro, si es que aún tienen interés en esta historia. Por lo tanto, déjenme sus comentarios para saber qué piensan. ¡Besos y excelente semana!_

_._


End file.
